A Nova Era II A Maldição Malfoy
by Bru B.M
Summary: Toda a ação tem um motivo, mas independente dele toda ação gera uma reação. Leslie partiu, James ficou, mas por quanto tempo essa situação vai ser assim? Eles ainda tem muito o que resolver e quando se trata dos Malfoy sempre a algo mais a se descobrir.
1. Personagens!

**James Potter (****Gerard Butler)**

James mudou bastante, mas não só fisicamente. Aparentemente ele é o mesmo, os olhos verdes-esmeralda brilham como nunca, mas agora com um ressentimento, ele não mais sorri o tempo todo, virou sem duvidas uma pessoa mais fria, ele continua forte e atraente apesar de tudo, fazendo acelerar o coração das londrinas, ele é o novo chefe do Q.G dos aurores de Londres. Com a perda de Leslie ele ficou mais frio e não é mais o mesmo garoto ingênuo e bobo. Assim que a perdeu ele meteu a cara nos estudos, não sabia mais o que fazer da vida, mas depois ele decidiu parar de se isolar e curtir a vida de um modo como ele jamais fez . Ele virou uma pessoa cética e que acha que todos sempre querem lhe usar, como ela imagina que Leslie fez, o rapaz também se torna um verdadeiro galinha sem se importar mais com os sentimentos dos outros, pelo menos é isso que ele quer transmitir. James agora só pensa em farra, ele quer provar para todos e para ele mesmo que esqueceu de uma certa loira, plano esse que não vai dar muito certo, se depender de seus amigos e de uma certa lembrança que voltou mais forte que nunca direto de Nova York.

**Teddy Lupin (****Matthew McConaughey)**

Teddy se tornou o homem fascinante. Ele continua com seus cabelos cor de palha e olhos de uma tonalidade indecifrável, alem de um corpo escultural, e obviamente permanece com seu senso de humor indestrutível. O rapaz agora trabalha como auror e está namorando Lílian Potter, quem ele ama muito. Teddy pode e é considerado um dos homens mais bonitos de Londres, o que não deixa Lílian lá muito feliz devido ao fato das milhares de mulheres que correm atrás dele com freqüência. Por mais incrível que isso pareça, Teddy agora pode ser considerado um rapaz serio e pronto para casar, apesar de apreciar o lado bom da vida, ele respeita muito Lílian e jamais faria nada que a magoasse. Ele tem um novo objetivo na vida, trazer uma certa loira de Nova York para que um certo melhor amigo volte a ser o que era. Ele não só pretende trazer essa loira como ele pretende, junto com uma oriental e a sua namorada, unir novamente um casal perfeito.

**Hugo Weasley ****(Alex O' Loughlin)**

Hugo não está no seu melhor estado desde que Ruki foi embora. Ele permanece dizendo que nunca sentiu nada pela oriental e que ela não é nada dele nem para ele, mas se tornou o tipo de cara que sai para a farra com freqüência e que não pensa duas vezes antes de encher a cara para esquecer dos problemas, afinal com a bebida o problema só vem no dia seguinte, chama-se ressaca. Ele trabalha no Q.G dos aurores junto com seus amigos. Hugo tem os cabelos castanhos assim como os olhos, um porte físico incrível e um super poder, fazer as mulheres correrem atrás dele. O rapaz continua o mesmo atrapalhado de sempre, já se acostumou com o fato de sua irmã mais nova está com David e acabou por se tornar um grande amigo do loiro-cunhado. Hugo apesar de negar, tenta não pensar nem falar de Ruki, pos a memória da oriental ainda está muito fresca para ele e certos retornos não vão ajudar em nada no seu objetivo de não pensar nela.

**David Malfoy (Brad Pitt)**

David continua com o seu perfil de bom moço, ele está noivo de Milana com quem vai se casar em dezembro. Ele continua com seus cabelos loiros, olhos azul-piscina e corpo perfeito, mas agora alem de tudo isso ele é um auror bastante respeitado por ser responsável e honesto. David sente muita falta da irmã e de Ruki, mas não tem tempo para sentir falta das duas, pois desde que Leslie foi embora e que James decidiu dar uma de bad boy ele só se preocupa com o amigo e com a vida dele, já que na opinião do loiro, James não tem mais vida e que está querendo fingir que esquecer de Leslie quando ele jamais esquecera dela. David está decidido a trazer de volta o James Potter que ele conheceu em Hogwarts e para isso ele se torna meio que um "pai" para James, sempre se metendo na vida do amigo e tentando fazer ele ir para um bom caminho. David é o mais responsável e correto dos amigos, o que faz Milana se orgulhar muito, e graças e seu charme de garoto bonzinho ele tem conquistado o coração de grande parte da ala feminina de Londres, o que não deixa Milana tão orgulhosa assim.

**Leslie Malfoy (****Cameron Diaz)**

Leslie foi para Nova York para tentar esquecer de James. Ela havia decidido esquecer dele e de tudo de bom que lhe ocorreu em Londres, por causa do que sua avó havia lhe dito. A loira agora é uma empresaria riquíssima e gosta de transmitir a sua conhecida pose aristocrática e ar superior. Querendo ou não Leslie já não é a mesma, ela pode ainda ter os mesmo cabelos loiros platinados, olhos cinzas frios e um corpo de dar inveja a milhões de mulheres e fazer homens babarem, mas apesar da aparência e do que ela tenta passar, ela mudou muito. James influencio mais do que ela queria em sua vida, a loira ainda não consegue esquecer dele, apesar dos esforços, ela tenta não transmitir, mas depois de ter conhecido James ela não consegue mais ser a mesma Leslie Cruel e Sem Sentimentos Malfoy de antes. Devido a um pequeno probleminha, vulgarmente conhecido como Ruki Zabine, Leslie terá que rever coisas, que ela estava esperando esquecer, antes do que imaginava e do que queria.

**Ruki Zabine (Lucy Liu)**

Ruki continua uma mulher fascinante, com seus cabelos negros muito lisos e compridos, seus olhos igualmente negros e com seus fortes traços orientais, ela é o sonho de consumo de muitos. Ela continua com seu eterno humor negro e provocante, coisa que faz Leslie se irritar com freqüência. A oriental foi com a amiga loira para Nova York, mas, apesar de saber que lá existe algo que ela tenta ignorar, ela pretende arrastar Leslie para Londres, com a estúpida desculpa de que é o casamento de David, mas com o real objetivo de unir sua amiga e James, pois ela jamais gostou de Narcisa e da idéia que ela colocou na cabeça da loira e para a oriental Leslie tem que ficar com James. Ruki não é o tipo de mulher que entra em uma guerra para perder, ela está decidida a fazer Leslie ser feliz e como melhor amiga ela não poupara esforços para isso, mesmo que vá contra alguns de seus planos, como por exemplo ignorar o fato de Hugo Weasley existir. Apesar de nunca ter admitido, Ruki sabe que não pode mentir para si mesma, e ela sempre nutriu um sentimento por Hugo, sentimento esse que ela jamais sentiu e não sabe como chamar.

**Lílian Potter (****Drew Barrymore)**

Lílian agora trabalha no "Profeta Diário", ela é uma das jornalistas mais importantes do jornal e está com muitas chances de ser promovida a editora chefe. Ela continua com seu temperamento explosivo e bastante ciumenta em relação ao namorado, Teddy Lupin. Lílian se tornou ainda mais bonita do que já era, os olhos verdes fascinantes, os cabelos ruivos chamativos e é uma mulher muito decidida. Ela se afastou muito do irmão, por causa do modo como ele está agindo, mas junto com David ela tenta tomar conta de James com freqüência, passando de irmã mais nova para "mãe" dele, sem que ele deseje. Lílian não tem papas na língua e adora provocar o irmão com o fato dela saber que ele jamais esqueceu de Leslie e que também nunca esquecerá. Lílian não é o tipo de mulher que atura mimos, é muito rígida com o que quer e gosta das coisas como devem ser e se não fosse pelo bom humor e as brincadeiras infantis de Teddy sua vida com certeza seria um tédio e sem nenhuma surpresa ou emoção.

**Milana ****Weasley (Milla Jovovich ) **

Milana continua a mesma doce e boazinha de sempre, ela é o tipo de pessoa que não pensa duas vezes antes de ajudar alguém. Ela continua com seus cabelos castanhos quase ruivos, só que agora estão na altura da orelha, e os olhos claros, ela é uma mulher muito atraente e se tornou uma grande medica do St. Mungo's. Ela agora é noive de David e vai se casar em dezembro, mas gostaria muito que até seu casamento uma loira e um moreno se acertassem. Milana ama muito David e sente orgulho dele ser tão responsável e correto, ela continua com seu jeito tímido e às vezes é super protetora com os amigos e com o noivo. Ela cresceu muito, apesar de continuar uma pessoa boa e prestativa, ela lutou muito pelo o que conquistou e defende isso com unhas e dentes, traduzindo: para o bem da população do próprio pescoço é melhor não dar em cima de David ou mexer com seus amigos, pois a menina boazinha pode mostrar seu lado mais assassino.

**Na:/ Sinto a vontade dos meus leitores amados de me matar, mas aqui está, que comece A Nova Era II – A Maldição Malfoy. Bem, para começo de conversa a capa dessa 2ª faze já ta on ;) Sweet Miss, my dear, que bom que você gostou do cap anterior *-* ah e a musica dava para os dois, como você mesma notou! Pati, fofíssima, que bom que gostou, mas não chora amiga, porque eu adoro um draminha no fim. Mary, eu num belivo nisso, tu chorou foi? Hehe, vocês são uma onda, minhas meninas são sensíveis, pois é ,você teve a honra de receber o ultimo cap, mas o primeiro oficial dessa fic é para a Leli e deve chegar no dia do aniversario dela, dia 17 ;) Lina, doidinha do meu coração, guarda tua metralhadora e se acalma que eu tou aqui, ah, e vê amiga, eu já fiz a capa, mas se você quiser fazer eu coloco junto com a outra no profile (: Barb, querida, se eu não soubesse que você me amava eu jurava que você me amava eu diria que você me mataria, bobinha eu heim? Murilo, querido, eu? A vilã? Jamais, sou um anjo de candura :P e sim eles terminaram o colégio, o baile foi o de formatura, foram dois anos de historia eu acho, agora eu esqueci ;p hehe! Leli, querido, se controla, meu parafuso ta muito bem e funcionando, mas eu não perco a chance de uma tortura, acho que sou meio psicopata ;p Lu, fofa, relaxa, se controla e se você me matar a nova era morre e eu sei que você num vive sem mim ^^ rezo para que as passagens para recife estejam caras, hehe, relaxe que titia Bruna adoooora deixar vocês estressadas, vocês fiam uma graça bravinhas, sabia? Ah e vê se posta mais rápido na tua fic, né? ;p Bem, pessoinhas, não chorem mais, os caps estão a chegar e essa fic vai arrasar como a ultima, eu espero :p (L) **


	2. Oito anos depois

A Nova Era II – A maldição Malfoy

Oito anos depois (cap 1)

Londres, Q.G dos aurores no ministério da magia. Lá o chefe dos aurores estava deitado sobre a sua mesa, os cabelos negros caiam com perfeição no belo rosto, os olhos verde-esmeralda davam-lhe o poder de arrancar vários suspiros. James Potter havia crescido e ficando ainda mais bonito.

Havia se passado oito anos desde a partida de Leslie Malfoy e Ruki Zabine de Londres. Depois daquilo James estudou muito e conseguiu se auror, e hoje era o chefe do Q.G dos aurores. Ele era o mesmo James em vários sentidos, mas a saída de Leslie havia lhe mudado em vários sentidos.

- James? Dormindo outra vez? – perguntou Teddy entrando na sala.

Teddy também era auror, assim como James. Ele era ótimo naquilo. O garoto, agora homem, estava mais bonito que nunca. Os olhos cor de mel, os cabelos castanhos claros e o corpo perfeito eram o que fazia muitas mulheres se apaixonarem. Mas Teddy era comprometido, ele ainda namorava Lílian.

- Cara, você dormiu muito tarde? – Teddy perguntou acordando o amigo.

- Mais ou menos – disse James tonto.

- Saiu para farra de novo, safado? – Teddy perguntou sorrindo malicioso.

- Pois é – disse James bocejando.

- Pode dormir, só não deixe que o... – Teddy começou.

- James? Não acredito, de novo? – David perguntou entrando na sala irritado.

David ainda era muito tímido, tinha os cabelos muito loiros e os olhos azul piscina. Ele era muito responsável e um grande auror. David estava noivo de Milana, com quem ia casar em dezembro.

- Ah, oi David – disse James sorrindo amarelo.

- Não me venha com esse "oi David", - disse o loiro irritado – você não tem responsabilidade?

- Qual é, David? Eu só estava curtindo a vida – disse James.

- Você quer dizer "estragando", não é? – David perguntou irritado.

- Não – rosnou James.

- James, cara, você é louco ou o que? – David perguntou – Você passou por varias fazer, assim que... Bem, você sabe, foi embora, você só fazia estudar e se isolou do mundo, ai agora você só pensa em farra e perdeu totalmente a responsabilidade.

- É, é que do primeiro jeito eu não esqueci a sua irmã – disse James receoso.

- E assim, está esquecendo? – David provocou.

- Estou, eu já sai com muitas garotas e... – James começou.

- E não se fixa com nenhuma porque só pensa na Leslie – disse David irritado.

- Não fala o nome dela – disse James irritado.

- O.k. Quem morreu? – Hugo perguntou assim que entrou na sala e reparou o clima nada agradável.

Hugo também havia crescido muito, também era um auror. Ele estava muito bonito, os cabelos castanhos eram quase ruivos e os olhos cor de mel. Ele, assim como James, estava solteiro e era um dos mais cobiçados do mundo mágico.

- Você quer dizer quem infelizmente não morreu – disse James irritado.

- Ah, entendi, estão falando da... – disse Hugo cabisbaixo.

- Certo esse papo está muito ruim, o que acham de sairmos para almoçar, estou morrendo de fome – disse Teddy.

- Vamos – disseram James e David mal humorados.

Eles saíram do escritório e seguiram para o restaurante mais próximo. De longe eles viram duas garotas, uma de cabelos longos e muito ruivos e olhos verdes esmeralda, muito bonitos e a outra de cabelos ondulados castanhos que iam à altura da orelha e os olhos claros. Eram Lílian e Milana.

- Hei, amor, saudades? – Teddy perguntou se sentando ao lado da namorada.

- Não – disse Lílian rindo.

Milana estava trabalhando no St Mungo's como medica e Lílian é uma das jornalistas mais importantes do Profeta Diário.

- Então, como estão os preparativos para o casamento? – Hugo perguntou nada contente a Milana.

- Vão bem – disse ela satisfeita.

- Vocês escreveram para a Leslie e a Ruki? – Lílian perguntou fazendo James olhar feio para ela – Ah, James, nem me venha com essa de "não diga o nome dela".

- Escrevi, - disse David calmo – mas acho que elas não vêm, sabe, acho que a Ruki vai tentar convencer a Leslie, mas é quase missão impossível.

- Ia ser bom se elas viessem – disse Teddy.

- Não ia – disse Hugo.

- Ia, porque ai eu ia querer ver se o James esqueceu mesmo a Leslie – disse Lílian debochada.

- Esqueci, - disse James – já disse que estou saindo com alguém...?

- Já, só que não é uma alguém, são MUITAS alguém, então não conta – disse Lílian irritada.

- Lílian, não vale a pena brigar – disse Milana calma.

- Para a sua informação, maninha, - disse James irritado – eu estou muito bem.

- Dormindo no trabalho e saindo com um bando de vadias, é você está ótimo – ironizou Lílian irritada.

- Dá minha vida cuido eu, Lílian – disse James.

- Mas se você não sabe cuidar, EU CUIDO – disse Lílian nervosa.

- Sem brigar – disse Teddy.

- Desisti, Lílian, eu desisti – falou David irritado.

- Vocês deviam parar de brigar – disse Milana.

- É que minha querida irmã, super repórter, provoca – disse James irritado.

- É que meu lindo irmão, vagabundo safado, não tem responsabilidade – disse Lílian mal humorada.

- É tão bom sair com os amigos – brincou Teddy rindo.

- Certo, - disse James irritado – já vou.

- Mas você não comeu nada – disse Milana preocupada.

- Culpe a Lílian, perdi o apetite – disse ele mal humorado.

James saiu do restaurante deixando para trás os amigos preocupados. Assim que saiu começou a andar distraído pela cidade. Os olhos perdidos que iam do chão ao céu. Era verdade que não havia esquecido Leslie, mas ele estava tentando, ninguém poderia dizer o contrario.

Ele saia pelas ruas, sentia seu coração apertar sempre que via alguma mulher loira, mas suspirava triste ao notar que não era Leslie.

_- "Não chega nem aos pés"_ – murmurou James para si mesmo.

_- "É que você não quer outra, você quer ela" – _dizia a voz em sua cabeça, debochada.

Podia ser verdade, ele podia querer Leslie Malfoy, mas não queria querer ela. Queria tirar a garota de sua cabeça, havia se passado oito anos e ele ainda não superava, ainda não entendia como ela dizia que lhe amava e ia embora. Por que ela tinha que ser daquele modo?

- _"Por que ela teve que ir embora?"_ – James se perguntou.

- _"Mesmo depois de tanto tempo você só pensa nela?" – _a voz em sua cabeça perguntou com pena.

- _"Não é verdade."–_ disse ele para si mesmo –_ "Eu esqueci dela, sai com outras mulheres, eu só preciso de um pouquinho mais de tempo, ela está saindo da minha mente como saiu da minha vida, sei que está"._

_- "Ela não saiu da sua vida"_ – disse a voz em sua cabeça.

James bufou irritado. Ele podia ter a mulher que quisesse, mas ele só queria uma, e agora tentava não querê-la mais. Ele a odiava, era isso que James dizia para si mesmo, a odiava com todas as forças. Caso Leslie voltasse, ele queria que ela rastejasse e implorasse por ele, e ele a recusaria, era isso que ia acontecer.

- _"Fala serio, se ela voltasse você ia babar mais que tudo" – _disse a voz em sua cabeça.

- _"Não," – _ele disse para si mesmo – _"Ela deve estar feia, sei que está, era muito bonita, mas beleza não dura para sempre. Deve estar velha, cheia de rugas e gorda"._

_- "Faz-me rir, ela tem vinte seis anos, deve estar linda como sempre, e eu duvido que ela _consiga_ ficar feia" – _disse a voz em sua cabeça.

_- "Você não está ajudando!" – _disse James irritado, em seguida caiu uma chuva muito forte –_ "Na verdade, nada está"._

**Na:/ Own, Lelix, sorry pelo erro, mas vá lá... PARABÉÉÉÉÉNS LELI, AMORE DE MI VIDA, AI VOU ATÉ CHORAR DE EMOÇÃO! LINDO LINDO DE MORRER! HUAAUHHUA Bem, galerinha, aqui está o primeiro cap da nossa fic 2 todinho em homenagem a aniversariante do dia, Leli! Uhu! Vamos as Reviews. Mary, fofa, você ta ficando cada dia mais Luiza, se controla perua, bem, quanto aos vilões eu tenho a dizer que nessa fic não terá um combate direto com eles, se é que você me entende, é mais como uma conclusão da passada e uma introdução para a próxima, sacas? Mas é divertida eu garanto ^^ CHEGOU MURILO!! Lina, chuchu, você é um ser inspirado e se ajudar a capa que eu fiz com a cara deles já ta on no profile, Ah e o James fica lindo de qualquer modo u.u Leli, minha aniversariante, tou contigo e não abro, o charme é ele assim :P Pati, fofa, você é tão doce, é uma das únicas que ainda permanece calma nessa fic, fica relax, chuchu, titia bru não falha ;p Lulu, chuchu, se controla que tu me ama e não nega, sou eu e a gossip girl: I Know you love me :P Hehe, ah e o Brad é sempre o Brad, AHHH BRAD! Barb, você adora me ameaçar né? É como uma parte fiel do seu dia a dia, né? Menina, ameaçar a autora dá rugar ^^ Amo vocês! :* vamos decolar, people**


	3. O desafio de Ruki

O desafio de Ruki (cap 2)

América do Norte, Estados Unidos, Nova York, mas precisamente a ala bruxa de Nova York. Era lá que ficava a sede da "MagicFly", que era a empresa que criava as vassouras voadoras tanto da Nimbus como da Firebolt, a empresa era a responsável pelos modelos exclusivos das vassouras mais rápidas do mundo mágico.

A empresa era uma das se não a maior do mundo mágico. Mas não é exatamente sobre a empresa que devemos falar. Lá, no escritório principal, onde era a sala da presidência e que os funcionários pessoais do dono ficavam estava uma algazarra.

- Rápido, ela está vindo! – disse uma mulher de cabelos castanhos que acabará de sentar desesperada em sua mesa.

Todos os outros começaram a se organizar rapidamente, muitos entravam com papeis, desesperados. Outros sentavam as pressas e respiravam nervosos.

- A Ruki chegou? – perguntou uma mulher com pose aristocrática entrando na sala.

- Sim, Srta. Malfoy, ela está em sua sala – disse uma das secretarias.

Leslie não respondeu, apenas seguiu para a sala. Leslie Malfoy estava tão linda quanto nunca. Os cabelos ainda eram muito loiros e compridos, chagavam até metade das costas. Os olhos cor de chumbo. A pela branca como neve, o rosto fino e delicado e um corpo escultural. Leslie usava um blazer preto, justo com uma blusa cinza por baixo e uma calça preta. Ela ao lado de Ruki eram as donas da MagicFly.

- Ruki? – disse Leslie entrando na sala.

- Até que em fim, Less, eu estava quase dormindo, esse lugar é um tédio – disse Ruki exagerada.

Ruki continuava a mesma de sempre. Os cabelos negros e muito lisos eram tão longos quanto os de Leslie. Os traços orientais permaneciam tão fortes como sempre e ela continuava linda. Ruki usava um blazer rosa bebe com uma calça da mesma cor e uma blusa azul clara por baixo.

- O que faz aqui tão cedo? – Leslie perguntou sentando-se em sua mesa.

- Não é essa a hora de chegar? – Ruki perguntou sentando em cima da mesa da amiga.

- É, mas você nunca chega na hora, a não ser que... – disse Leslie fitando a amiga – O que você quer, Ruki?

- Que horror, Less, isso é imagem que se faça de mim? – Ruki perguntou sorrindo falsa.

- Não tente me enganar, Ruki Zabine, - disse Leslie seria – qual foi?

- Ta bem, TENHO NOVIDADE! – disse Ruki sorridente.

- Fala – disse Leslie desanimada.

- A Nimbus que fechar um contrato super perfeito com agente, - disse Ruki animada – e um dos investidores, super gatos, dela quer falar com agente pessoalmente.

- Só me faltava essa – disse Leslie entediada.

- Ele quer assinar o contrato pessoalmente, sabe? E assim discutir melhor – disse Ruki feliz. – Promete que agente vai?

- Ta legal, onde é essa merda? – disse Leslie irritada.

- Londres – disse Ruki sorrindo amarela.

- TA MALUCA? – Leslie perguntou se levantando as pressas – FUMOU ALGUMA COISA?

- Você prometeu – disse Ruki fazendo bico.

- Nem pensar, esquece, você não disse que ia ser lá – disse Leslie decidida.

- Ah, Less, o que custa? – Ruki perguntou.

- Eu não piso naquele lugar há mais de oito anos – disse Leslie seria.

- É mais já está na hora de pisar lá, - disse Ruki seria – seu irmão me escreveu, dizendo que ele e Milana se casam em dezembro e que ele gostaria muito que fossemos.

- Ah, agora entendi, isso tudo foi um plano seu? – disse Leslie irritada.

- Foi! – disse Ruki nervosa – Assumo!

- Pois bem, EU NÃO VOU – disse Leslie decidida.

- Ah, Less... - disse Ruki mal humorada, mas em seguida sorriu maligna – Tudo bem, se você está com medo de...

- Medo? – Leslie perguntou olhando fundo para ela.

- É, - disse Ruki sorridente – se você ainda não esqueceu o James e está com medo de revê-lo tudo bem, eu entendo, agente não vai...

- Não estou com medo do Potter – disse Leslie.

- Não é do James que está com medo, é de ele estar com ALGUÉM – disse Ruki maliciosa.

- Não estou com medo – rosnou Leslie.

- Mentirosa – brincou Ruki.

- Não mesmo – disse Leslie irritada.

- Ta legal, então, o que acha de uma aposta? – disse Ruki maligna.

- Certo, você ganhou, qual a aposta? – Leslie questionou.

- É o seguinte, - Ruki começou animada – eu duvido que consiga ficar em Londres até o casamento de David... Não me venha dizer que é muito tempo, estamos em novembro e o casamento é em dezembro. A empresa sobrevive sem você, então não me venha com desculpas idiotas, Leslie Malfoy. Mas se você não consegue, é melhor agente nem tentar.

- Claro que eu consigo, eu consigo tudo o que quero, esqueceu? – disse Leslie seria.

- Então, aceita o desafio? – Ruki perguntou – É só ficar até o casamento, depois agente vai embora, se é que consegue ficar tanto tempo.

- Claro que consigo, eu sou uma Malfoy, e seu desafio estúpido já foi aceito – disse Leslie irritada.

- Vou arrumar nossas malas, – disse Ruki se aproximando da porta da sala. – Nós viajamos amanhã!

- Amanhã? – Leslie perguntou surpresa.

- É, eu sabia que você ia aceitar minha proposta – disse Ruki sorrindo debochada para a amiga.

- Parabéns, Ruki, você conseguiu de novo – rosnou Leslie. – deve está orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Eu sei, e estou super orgulhosa de mim mesma, é incrível minha capacidade de persuasão. - disse Ruki animada – Ah e não se preocupe com a empresa, tudo vai correr bem e você pode resolver as coisas de Londres.

Ruki saiu da sala saltitante, deixando para trás uma Leslie nada feliz. A loira andava de um lado para o outro do escritório e olhava com freqüência para o espelho. Até que ela decidiu parar e sentou-se.

- Meu Merlin, - lamentou-se Leslie – o que eu tenho na cabeça?

Leslie abaixou a cabeça e tentou se controlar. Afinal, o que poderia dar errado? Nada! Ela só estava tentando esquecer James Potter e estava conseguindo, depois de oito anos sem vê-lo, e agora teria que rever o único homem que amou de verdade, sendo que não poderia ficar com ele.

- Pense positivo Leslie, - dizia ela para si mesma – ele deve estar casado, O.k. isso não é positivo, mas do jeito que o James é ele deve estar casado e está cheio de filhos pestes, e se meu santo for forte ele está gordo e horrível!

- _"Ou não, afinal, seu santo nunca foi forte, amiguinha. Ele pode estar casado, com filhos pestes, mas continuar um GATO, já pensou nisso?" – _dizia a voz em sua cabeça.

- O.k. – repetia Less para si mesma – nem eu mesma me ajudo. Preciso de um psicólogo.

_- "Onde está a novidade?"_ – provocou a voz.

Leslie cobriu o rosto com as mãos, mas em seguido olhou-se no espelho. Ela não era mais uma garota de 18 anos, não era mais a mesma, ela podia continuar bonita, mas havia mudado muito. James havia mudado ela de um modo que ela não conseguia voltar a ser quem era. Podia tentar ser seria e grossa com os outros, coisa que conseguia, pois os funcionários tinham medo dela, mas no fundo ela não era assim, aquilo era um personagem que ela havia criado e tentava seguir a risco.

- Relaxe, Leslie, ele está gordo e horrível. – disse a mulher nervosa. – Eu sei que ele está.

- _"Ou gostoso e lindo" – _dizia a voz em sua cabeça. – _"Acredito mais no gostoso e lindo se você quer saber"._

- Você não gosta mais dele, James Potter é uma pagina virada em sua vida – disse Leslie tentando se convencer.

- _"Isso é o que veremos lá em Londres" –_ disse a voz em sua cabeça. – _"Essa viajem vai ser muito interessante"._

- Amanhã agente viaja, do jeito que a Ruki é ela já deve ter arrumado uma chave de portal, o que eu vou fazer? – disse Leslie nervosa.

- _"O que? Não é obvio? Vai arrumar as malas, queridinha" – _disse a voz debochada.

- Certo, por incrível que pareça você não está me ajudando em nada – disse Leslie irônica para a voz.

- _"Isso sim é novidade"_ – disse a voz rindo.

**Na:/ Oh Mary, perua é um modo carinhosos de dizer eu te amo :p nunca ouviu falar nisso? Hehe! Own, Pati, você sabe como são os Weasley, eles adoram um drama, não podia ser fácil, né? Murilo, eu num vou colocar uma mulher na vida do James, eu botei centenas :o hehe, quanto a sua querida Daph, ela se ferrou e ninguém liga para ela, lero lero. Lina, se controla, o cabelo da Mila ficou um charme, o David amou ;p ah e eu adoro a Less, ta que ela é uma vaca pelo o que fez com o Jay, mas você vai voltar a adorá-la, eu sei. Luli, a musica é perfeita para a Less, mas tou com preguiça de encaixar na fic ;p vou ver se coloco num momento deprê dela, ta? E a Lily tem que ser chata para domar o James. Ah, Lelix, é que eu num podia postar no dia do teu niver, então sorry ;p hehe a primeira review foi sua, doida ;p hehe amo vocês! **


	4. De volta para casa

De volta para casa (cap 3)

- Ruki, chegamos – disse Leslie levemente assustada.

As suas estavam no alto de um morro, e dava para ver lá embaixo a casa dos Malfoy. Fazia um bom tempo que Leslie não ia lá, e não sabia se estava preparada para rever tudo o que havia deixado para trás.

- Less, - Ruki começou doce – vai indo para a casa dos seus pais, vou dar uma volta. Mas será que você podia levar minha mala?

- Claro – disse Leslie incerta.

Ruki apartou rapidamente sumindo da frente de Leslie. A loira respirou fundo, pegou as suas malas e as de Ruki, que eram rosa choque, e apartou. Logo ela se viu na frente da porta da mansão Malfoy. Tudo estava exatamente do mesmo modo, os jardins, a pintura e as casas dos Potters e Weasleys que eram ao lado. Leslie sentiu seu coração apertar ao pensar que James podia surgir a qualquer momento em sua frente.

- _"Amiga, acorda"_ – disse a voz em sua cabeça – _"Ele deve ter casa própria e não morar mais na casa dos pais"._

Leslie sorriu triste. Era verdade, James devia ter sua própria casa onde vivia com a esposa e os filhos. Bufou e fitou novamente a porta. Meio insegura bateu e pode ouvir alguém gritando dentro da casa.

- Esqueceu a chave de novo, David?

Assim que a porta se abriu deu de cara com seu pai. Draco Malfoy. Ele estava ótimo, claro que um pouco mais velho, mas não parecia um velho cansado, muito pelo contrario, ele ainda tinha aquela mesma pose aristocrática de sempre. Leslie pode perceber que ele olhava para ela como se ela fosse um E.T ou coisa parecida.

- Leslie? – ele perguntou inseguro.

- Olá, papai – disse ela cabisbaixa.

Para a surpresa de Leslie, Draco a abraçou. A loira sentiu os braços do pai a envolverem com força, como que para impedirem que ela fosse embora. Leslie retribuiu o abraço, sentia muita falta do pai.

- Não acredito que está de volta, - disse ele com a voz levemente chorosa – achei que não te veria mais, Less.

- Eu disse que não ia para sempre, papai, - disse ela sorrindo de leve – mas só vim para o casamento do David.

- Imaginei, mas estou com o pressentimento que não vai mais voltar para Nova York – disse Draco misterioso.

- Pouco provável – disse Leslie seria, não queria dar falsas esperanças para o pai.

- Essas malas são da Ruki? – Draco perguntou e Leslie concordou com a cabeça.

Draco a puxou para dentro da casa. Leslie pode notar que tudo continuava idêntico, exatamente como da ultima vez que ela esteve lá. O homem mais velho havia feito um feitiço e as malas saíram flutuando em direção aos quartos.

- Já foram para o seu quarto e para o de Ruki, – disse ele simples. – mas aposto que quer descansar depois da viajem.

- Sim – disse Leslie.

Eles começaram a subir as escadas e assim que chegaram ao primeiro andar, pararam. Pois alguém estava olhando fixamente para eles.

- Oi mãe – disse Leslie.

- Less? Querida? – Luna perguntou pasma.

Luna continuava a mesma, os mesmos cabelos loiros quase brancos e os olhos azul-piscina. Ela estava ótima.

- É, sou eu – disse Leslie simples.

- Luna, - disse Draco ao ver que a mulher estava sem palavras – a Less está cansada, deixa ela dormir um pouco e depois nos conta sobre NY.

- O.k. mas é que... – Luna começou – Você... Está... Está linda, Leslie.

A loira sorriu de leve e seguiu para seu quarto. Não se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo exatamente do mesmo modo que o havia deixado quando partiu. Ela olhou o quarto com carinho, mas parou rapidamente ao olhar pela janela.

Lá estava ela, como da ultima vez. Lá estava a varanda do quarto de James. Leslie se aproximou insegura e tentou olhar dentro do quarto, mas as cortinas estavam fechadas, coisa que ela jamais havia visto, e isso fez ela ter certeza que James não morava mais lá.

Leslie bufou de leve e se afastou da janela, nunca teve vocação para masoquismo. Ela não ia ficar ali olhando a janela de James para ter certeza de quem ele não estava mais morando lá e que devia estar com alguma vaca e com filhos e... O.k. ela precisava de acalmar.

Foi ai que sua atenção parou na prateleira do seu quarto, onde havia um caderno preto largado e empoeirado, obviamente esquecido. Ela se aproximou insegura e folheou o caderno. Era seu antigo caderno, onde escrevia suas musicas. Abraçou o caderno como se fosse uma lembrança que ela não queria esquecer e então deu de cara com seu violão.

Ela sentou-se em sua cama e jogou o violão ao seu lado. Começou a passar as folhas do caderno até a sua ultima musica. Ela havia escrito depois da conversa com sua avó, pois depois daquele dia havia esquecido o caderno em casa e ido para Hogwarts sem ele.

Começou a ler a musica e seu coração apertou, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Ela pegou o violão e começou a tocar uma musica triste, em seguida começou a cantar.

Theres a girl in my mirror

_(Há uma garota no espelho)  
_I wonderful she is

_(eu me impressiono com ela)_

Sometimes I think I know her_  
(As vezes eu penso que a conheço,)_

Sometimes I really wish I did_  
(ás vezes eu realmente gostaria de conhece-la)  
_There's a story in her eyes_  
(Há uma história em seus olhos, )_

Lullabyes and goodbyes_  
(corações de ninar e adeus)_

when she's lookin' back at me_  
(Quando ela olha de volta pra mim,)_

I can tell her heart is broken easily_  
(eu posso conta-la que meu coração facilmente se parte)_

Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Ela adorava cantar, mas fazia um bom tempo que não fazia isso. Fazia um bom tempo que ela não chorava, também. Fazia um bom tempo que ela tentava não ter sentimentos, mas parecia que sempre que voltava para Londres seus planos iam por água abaixo.

Cause the girl in my mirror_  
(Porque a garota em meu espelho, )_

Is crying tonight_  
(está chorando a noite)_

And there's nothing I can tell her_  
(E não há nada que eu posso dize-la, )_

to make her feel alright_  
(para faze-la se sentir bem)_

Oh, the girl in my mirror_  
(Oh, a garota em meu espelho,)_

is crying 'cause of you_  
(está chorando por sua causa)_

and I wish there was something_  
(E eu quero fazer alguma coisa),_

something I could do_  
(alguma coisa que eu possa fazer)_

Era por isso que não queria voltar para Londres. Aquele lugar lhe fazia sentir coisas estranhas, naquele lugar ela havia sido mais sincera que tudo, naquele lugar ela não tinha controle sobre seus sentimentos, naquele lugar coisas aconteceram e sentimentos foram descobertos. Mas do que adiantava tudo aquilo se ela não podia ter nada disso. Lá ela havia se apoixonado pela primeira vez e sabia ser a unica, mas não podia ficar com ele. Aquele lugar que supostamente lhe deu tudo, aparentemente lhe deu tudo que ela não poderia ter.

If I could I would tell her_  
(Se eu pudesse Eu a contaria)_

not to be afraid_  
(Não teria medo)_

The pain that she's feeling_  
(A dor que ela está sentindo)_

the sense of loneliness will fade_  
(E sentiria a solidão se apagar)_

- * Flash Back * -

Os dois foram para o meio do salão, havia começado uma musica lenta. James envolveu a cintura da menina enquanto Leslie deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Sua namorada está com ciúmes – disse Leslie olhando para Daphne que via tudo com ódio.

- Não tenho namorada, - disse ela fazendo Leslie olhar incerta – terminei com a Daphne depois do jogo de quadribol.

- Serio? – Leslie perguntou.

- É, e você sabe porque – disse ele rindo de leve.

- * Fim de Flash Back * -

So dry your tears _  
(Então suas lágrimas secariam )_

and rest assured_  
(e o resto está garantido)_

Love will find you like before

_(Adoro te ver como antes)_

but when she's looking back at me_  
(Quando ela olho de volta a mim)_

I know nothin really works that easily_  
(Eu sei que nada realmente fácil)_

_- * _Flash Back * -

Leslie apenas abaixou os olhos corando de leve. James riu e levantou o queixo da menina com cuidado envolvendo ele em um beijo.

Leslie correspondeu, mas logo ela sentiu lagrimas correram por seu rosto. James fez menção de parar o beijo e perguntar o porque dela estar chorando, mas Leslie não deixou. Apenas o beijo mais forte, como se quisesse lembrar para sempre daquela cena, como se fosse uma despedida.

- Eu te amo – disse a garota assim que se separaram.

- Leslie, você quer...? - James começo.

- Não – disse Leslie simples.

- Mas eu nem perguntei ainda – disse James surpreso.

- Não quero namorar você – disse ela fria.

- Mas você disse que... – James começou.

- Sei o que disse – falou Leslie saindo e deixando James sozinho no salão.

- * Fim de Flash Back * -

I can't believe it but I see

_(Eu não posso acreditar )_

that the girl in the mirror_  
(no que eu vejo, essa garota no espelho)_

the girl in the mirror_  
(A garota no espelho)_

Is me_  
(Sou eu)_

Leslie cantou a ultima parte da musica com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Ela havia passado muito tempo tentando esquecer como se sentiu quando sua avó lhe disse que não poderia ficar com James. E havia passado mais tempo ainda tentando esquecer como foi triste ter que ir embora e vê-lo olhar triste para ela com aqueles olhos verdes, ele parecia perguntar "o que foi que eu fiz?" e ela teve vontade de gritar que a culpa era dela, por ser tão covarde e fugir.

Fugir porque sabia que não poderia esquecer dele, havia tentado, mas ainda não tinha esquecido de James. Ele era inesquecivel, James Potter era o amor de sua vida, mas não podia tê-lo. Ele era perfeito demais para ela, e agora era a sua unica esperança de esquecê-lo para sempre.

- Agora é uma questão de honrra, - disse ela limpando as lagrimas – eu vou te esquecer, James, custe o que custar. Nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu fassa na minha vida. Eu não vou mais sofrer por você.

**Na:/ A musica do cap é de Britney Spears, "Girl in the mirror".****Lina, fofíssima, faz mesmo a capa, eu posto, ah, mas quanto a capa dos outros caps eu adoro fazer, sabe como é, mas você pode fazer toda vez *-* porque eu só faço colocar a cara deles, você faz a capa mesmo, fechado? ;p Lulix, não entre em pânico, sua musica da britney vai aparecer, não esqueci, ela está vindo uhuuu. Mary, as vocês são o charme da historia, viva as vocês! ;p Relaxe, Barb, eu sei que tu adora uma pancadaria, mas a hora vai chegar u.u quer dizer, mais ou menos, quanto a pancadaria acho que as tuas favoritas vão ser a fic 3 a 5 e a 6, são as mais barraqueiras que nem tu^^ hehe! Leli, querida, relaaxa que as coisas tão esquentando, NÓS AMAMOS A RUKI, UHUUU! Murilo, meu querido leitor que se acha, relaxa ai que a Daph se deu tão mal que ninguém liga para ela, acho que virou p... oficial, aquela vaca, Ah e quanto a Milana, vem outras meu amigo, tem muitos peixes no mar, hehe ;p Amo vocês **


	5. Saudades?

Saudades? (cap 5)

James estava em sua casa, na verdade mansão. Quando ele se tornou chefe do Q.G dos aurores decidiu que devia ter sua propria casa. Ele havia se mudado para uma grande mansão um pouco distante da dos seus pais. David havia comprado a casa ao lado, para quando casasse com Milana, Teddy fez o mesmo, pois Lilian estava dizendo que ele não estava querendo programar o casamento e Hugo também, já que não queria ser o unico a morar com os pais.

Ele ainda não sabia porque ter se mudado, não tinha nada para fazer, estava sozinho como na maioria das vezes. Mentira, na maioria das vezes estava acompanhado de belas mulheres, mas isso não vinha ao caso. Olhou pela janela. David devia estar em casa, a luz estava acesa, mas não queria ver o amigo, ele estava muito irritante, só falava da...

Os pensamentos de James foram interrompidos pela campanhia. Ele bufou de leve e foi até lá, podia mandar um elfo, mas queria fazer alguma coisa. Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com Hugo que estava com uma garrava de Whisky de fogo.

- O que faz aqui? – James perguntou.

- Ora, não posso ver meu amigo? – Hugo perguntou, mas ao ver que James não havia caído em sua desculpa ele disse – David e Teddy estão com Milana e Lílian e eu não estou com paciência para ser vela hoje.

- Saquei, entra – disse James rindo de leve.

- Então eu trouxe a bebida, pois hoje é a noite dos abandonados – disse Hugo enchendo dois copos com o Whisky.

- Eu não sou abandonado – disse James irritado tomando a bebida em um gole só.

- Claro que não – disse Hugo sorrindo cruel. – Beba isso e vamos sair.

Enquanto isso Teddy, David, Milana e Lilian estavam ocupados com um assunto mais serio. Eles dois.

- Não podemos deixar eles dois assim – disse Milana seria.

- Eu sei, mas já desisti do James – disse David mal humorado.

- Ele é mais cabeça dura, mas tem salvação – disse Teddy confiante.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza, - disse Lilian seria – desde que a...

Lilian ia dizer que desde que Leslie havia ido embora James não era mais o mesmo, mas havia sido interrompida pela campanhia da casa de David.

- Você...? – Milana começou.

- Não estou esperando ninguem – disse David surpreso indo até a porta.

O loiro parou e abriu a porta. Teve que se controlar para não cair para trás com o susto. Lá estavam as duas únicas pessoas que ele jamais poderia esperar. David não soube o que dizer ao ver a loira e a oriental em sua porta.

- Então, maninho, você não estava mesmo com saudade, não é? – Leslie perguntou rindo de leve.

- LESS, RUKI – Lílian gritou animada ao ver as duas na porta.

As meninas entraram na casa, depois de muitos "senti sua falta" e "por que não escreveu?", o assunto mudou.

- Nossa, mora aqui sozinho? – Ruki perguntou surpresa.

- Futuramente não será sozinho – disse Lílian rindo e fazendo Milana e David corarem.

- Como soube onde eu estava morando? – David perguntou tentando mudar o assunto.

- Acorda, gênio, papai me disse – falou Leslie como se fosse obvio.

- Ah é – disse David rindo de leve.

- HÁ, É ISSO! – disse Teddy animado.

- O que foi, criatura? – Lílian perguntou assustada.

- Achei a solução para os nossos problemas – disse Teddy.

- Que problemas? – Ruki perguntou.

- Besteira, esquece – disse Lílian olhando feio para Teddy que murmurou um "desculpa".

Ruki e Leslie trocaram olhares cúmplices. Aqueles quatro estavam armando algo. Ruki olhou curiosa para eles, e em seguida para Leslie, juntou toda a sua coragem e perguntou.

- Onde está o James e o Weasley?

- James mora aqui ao lado, - disse Milana – e Hugo na outra casa.

- Ah – disse Ruki recebendo um olhar assassino de Leslie.

- Já está tarde, vamos embora Ruki – disse Leslie se levantando.

- Está fugindo de que, Less? – Ruki perguntou fazendo todos olharem para a loira.

- Não estou fugindo – rosnou Leslie.

- Como convenceu ela a vir? – David murmurou para Ruki que apenas sorriu superior.

- Então, - disse Teddy seguindo o jogo de Ruki – se a Leslie não está fugindo, o que acham de mostrarmos a ela e a Ruki algum lugar animado.

- Ótimo – disse Lílian entrando no jogo também – o que acham daquela boate nova?

- Perfeita – disse Ruki rindo e Leslie rosnou.

Eles seguiram para a boate nos carros de Teddy e David. Leslie foi atrás no carro de David com Milana e Ruki foi com Lílian no carro de Teddy.

- Acham que o James vai estar lá? – Ruki perguntou.

- Espero que sim, mas não vejo no que isso pode ajudar – disse Lílian. – Acham mesmo que vamos conseguir juntar aqueles dois?

- Há, se um anjinho feio e de frauda consegue, por que eu não conseguiria? – Teddy perguntou rindo.

- Você quer dizer o cupido? – Ruki perguntou rindo.

- Isso vai dar em confusão – disse Lílian cruzando os braços.

- Eu sei, assim que eles se verem vão brigar – disse Teddy rindo.

- E isso é bom? – Lílian perguntou pasma.

- É, no caso deles é – disse Ruki rindo e fazendo Lílian gargalhar.

Logo eles estavam parados da frente da tal boate. Era um lugar reservado para bruxos, e uma das boates mais badaladas da Londres Bruxa. Leslie olhou para o lugar sem animação. David sorriu de leve.

- Senti sua falta – disse ele simples.

- E eu a sua – disse ela abraçando o irmão.

- Que coisa mais meiga – disse Milana rindo de leve.

- Calada Weasley – disse Leslie rindo.

- Futuramente Malfoy, Less – disse Ruki se aproximando com Teddy e Lílian.

- Ta, tanto faz, vamos entrar? – disse Lílian animada.

Leslie bufou mais uma vez e, junto aos outros, entrou na boate. O lugar era muito grande e estava cheio. Teddy arrumou uma mesa para eles e todos sentaram. Leslie olhava entediada para o lugar enquanto Ruki falava de NY para David e Milana, e Teddy e Lílian haviam ido dançar, pelo menos é o que eles haviam dito.

- Me mostrem o lugar – disse Ruki piscando para David e Milana, sem que Leslie visse.

- Claro, - disse Milana – Less, tem problema você ficar sozinha?

- Não – murmurou ela sem emoção.

Os outros se levantaram e deixaram Leslie sozinha na mesa. Ela estava ignorando os idiotas que passavam e lhe olhavam maliciosos e se controlando para não dar uma boa resposta àqueles que tinham a cara de pau de chamarem ela para dançar.

James não estava exatamente muito animado para sair, mas Hugo havia insistido muito. Então eles acabaram indo para o mesmo lugar de sempre, uma boate bruxa muito conhecida. Assim que entraram Hugo foi logo sumindo, como sempre e James saiu andando distraído pelo lugar. Acenava às vezes para alguns conhecidos e sorria galante para algumas mulheres que lhe encaravam. Mas então sua atenção se pousou em um ponto fixo.

Ele acabará de ver a mulher mais bonita do mundo, sentada sozinha em uma mesa afastada. Os cabelos muito loiros e compridos, ela estava de perfil por isso não pode examinar seu rosto, mas quanto ao corpo, era perfeito. Ela usava um vestido preto que amarrava atrás do pescoço e que ia até um pouco acima do joelho, não parecia que havia passado horas se arrumando, parecia mais que havia decidido vim de uma hora para outra.

Foi se aproximando dela com cuidado. Ele ainda não havia visto o rosto dela, mas podia imaginar que era perfeito. Fazia tempo que não via alguém tão bonita, talvez aquela era sua chance de esquecer uma certa loira, e a esqueceria com outra loira, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

- Com licença – disse ele com sua voz mais sexy.

James podia esperar tudo, menos aquilo. Ela virou o rosto para ver quem era e o queixo do garoto caiu. Imaginava que ela era linda, mas não a aquele ponto. Os olhos cor de chumbo brilhavam mesmo na escuridão do lugar. A boca levemente vermelha e a pela branca como neve. Claro que ela era linda, ela era LESLIE MALFOY.

- Potter? – ela perguntou com um fiapo de voz.

Certo, aquilo só podia ser macumba. E das fortes. POR QUE ELE NÃO PODIA SER FEIO? Ele podia ser tudo no mundo, menos feio. Os cabelos negros ainda lhe caiam com perfeição sobre os olhos cor de esmeralda. O corpo estava mais escultural e musculoso que nunca, aquilo não era possível. E ela pode reparar que ele parecia bem mais alto que dá ultima vez, realmente, só podia ser macumba.

- Malfoy? – James perguntou nervoso.

- O que faz aqui? – Ela perguntou ficando de pé, realmente ele estava bem mais alto.

- Eu que devia perguntar isso – disse James tentando se controlar.

- Bem, vim para o casamento do meu irmão, mas aproveitei para tirar ferias – disse ela nervosa.

- Claro, - disse James ressentido – imaginei.

James acabará de se lembrar de tudo que Leslie havia lhe feito. Ela havia estragado sua vida, havia tirado seus sonhos, havia pisado em seus sentimentos. E agora era a hora de mostrar a todos que ele havia superado isso e que não sentia mais nada pela loira, apesar de ainda sentir.

- Ótimo vê-la novamente, Malfoy. – disse ele frio surpreendendo Leslie – Espero que vá embora logo.

- Pode ter certeza que depois do casamento não volto nem tão cedo – disse ela irritada, não ia ouvir aquilo de James Potter.

- Ótimo, experimenta não voltar mais – disse James irritado.

- O que foi isso, Potter? Está aprendendo a ser homem? – Leslie provocou.

- Pois é, Malfoy, e você tem total mérito sobre isso – rosnou James.

Leslie não respondeu. Ela deixou o queixo cair, jamais esperaria ouvir aquilo de James Potter. James olhou para ela com um olhar superior.

- Fica linda quando está sem palavras, Malfoy – disse ele sorrindo debochado.

A loira juntou todo o seu alto controle para não pular no pescoço dele. James parecia estar adorando aquela brincadeirinha, mas ele estava brincando com a pessoa errada. Ela se preparou para dar uma resposta, mas foi bruscamente interrompida.

- James – disse Ruki se aproximando com Teddy, David, Lílian e Milana.

- Oi, Ruki – disse James sorrindo de leve.

- Pelo visto se acertaram – brincou Teddy fazendo Leslie fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

- Que gracinha – disse Ruki rindo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Hugo perguntou se aproximando.

Ruki abaixou a cabeça e Hugo deixou o queixo cair, Leslie sorriu triunfante e se aproximou da amiga.

- Vingança é um prato que se come frio, Zabine – disse a loira rindo.

- Vamos? – Ruki perguntou – Já está tarde.

- Claro, amiguinha – disse Leslie debochada.

Leslie fitou James com ódio. Ele apenas sorriu superior, o que fez a loira olhá-lo indignada, aquele sorriso superior era seu. James Potter estava lhe copiando, PIRATARIA É CRIME! Ela pensava irritada e teve novamente vontade de pular no pescoço dele, mas se controlou e simplesmente apartou do lugar.

**Na:/ SE CONTROLEM, SEI COMO QUERIAM ESSE CAP, CALMA, NÃO MORDAM ;) Leli, não fique depressiva, amiga, isso sim é que é encontro em grande estilo! Pois é, Murilo, aqui está o grande encontro Less e James, momentos de tensão, amigo. Lina, fofíssima, eu não seria eu se deixasse ela sair em pune dessa, *risada maléfica* preparem os lenços, meninas, vão tr choro ;p Lloiza, queridíssima, eu tenho objetivo de muuuuuuitas continuações, pooow, assim na minha mente sórdida e cruel eu tenho umas 8 e deve ficar nisso :p Sentimos falta da Barb e da Pati nesse cap u.u**


	6. Empatados

Empatados (cap 6)

- Você viu aquilo? Quem ele pensa que é para falar comigo daquele modo?

Leslie rodava seu quarto com a raiva rodando em sua cabeça, Ruki bufava irritada, já estava cheia de ouvir a amiga falar de James e estava mais concentrada da vista da cama da menina para o teto. A loira não podia acreditar na ousadia de James Potter, ninguém jamais havia falado com ela daquela maneira, e ele vem como se fosse o dono do mundo e deixa ela, Leslie Malfoy, sem palavras. Ela nunca tinha ficado sem palavras.

- Ele está tentando fingir que é quem? – Leslie perguntou nervosa.

- Não sei, - disse Ruki rindo da raiva da amiga – seria... VOCÊ?!

- Não me venha com besteiras, Ruki – disse Leslie irritada.

- Se você diz... – disse Ruki gargalhando.

- Quer saber? Não agüento mais você – disse Leslie estressada.

A loira saiu do quarto pisando fundo deixando para trás uma Ruki que ria como nunca. Leslie passou reto da sala, por sorte não havia topado com seu pai, ele iria lhe fazer varias perguntas. Em seguida saiu da casa, não sabia muito bem para onde ir, mas precisava refrescar a mente.

Ela acabou decidindo dar uma volta pela cidade. A loira apartou no beco diagonal e começou a andar distraída pelo local, sabia que era lá que a maioria dos bruxos estava, melhor ainda, só havia bruxos. A mulher olhava distraída para as pessoas sorridentes, os amigos animados e as famílias felizes, sentiu um leve aperto. A loira sempre foi uma pessoa fria, e eram raros os momentos em que ela sorria. Ela sempre foi privada disso, nunca teve amigos e nunca teria se dependesse de sua avó, mas ai conheceu Ruki e depois dela vieram Teddy, Lílian, Milana e até o próprio Hugo, Leslie às vezes se pegava pensando que se não fosse por Ruki jamais teria outros amigos.

Família? Bem ela tinha os pais, e era parte da família deles, mas não tinha sua própria família. David estava se casando e formando sua família ao lado de Milana, no momento sua família era Ruki, sua melhor amiga, mas ela sabia que não poderia ser sempre assim. Não podia dizer que nunca quis ter uma família, sim já havia sonhado com isso, mas isso foi a muito tempo, quando ela sonhava que poderia ter mais do que podia, como por exemplo: James Potter.

Leslie sorriu fraco. Apesar de ser uma Malfoy e de ter ouvido tantos "você é uma Malfoy", existia coisas que ela, apesar do sobrenome, não tinha e nunca teria. Ela sentiu seus olhos arderem ao ver uma menininha de cabelos negros correndo sorridente, e atrás dela a mãe brava e descabelada. Não sabia porque, mas sentia inveja daquela mulher, ela tinha algo que Leslie jamais poderia ter.

- Moça...

A loira olhou assustada, era a menininha de cabelos negros, seus olhos brilhavam como uma pedra preciosa e em pura inocência. Ela olhava para a loira com uma admiração incrível, Leslie pode notar que a mãe da menina vinha desesperada atrás da pequena.

- Oi? – a loira perguntou insegura.

- Luana, pare de irritar a moça, - disse a mãe da menina puxando a pequena – eu sinto muito.

- Não tem problema, - disse Leslie sorrindo de leve – pode falar, querida.

- A senhora é um anjo? – a menininha perguntou admirada.

- Não, - disse a loira como se fosse obvio – por que?

- Tem certeza? – a pequena Luana perguntou.

- Luana, meu amor, deixe de ser chata. - disse a mãe bufando – Eu sinto muito, senhora, ela lhe viu de longe e pôs nessa começa oca que a senhora era um anjo.

- Mas mãe, ela parece um anjo – disse a menininha distraída.

- Mas não sou, sinto muito – disse Leslie dando de ombros.

- Não tem problema – disse Luana sorridente.

- Me desculpe, - disse a mãe, Leslie apenas deu de ombros – vamos Lu, de tchau para a moça.

- Tchau – disse a menina surpreendendo Leslie.

A pequena havia abraçado a loira com força, fazendo Leslie olhá-la levemente assustada. Em seguida Luana sorrio docemente e se afastou com a mãe, acenando. Leslie passou um tempo pensando no que havia acontecido e em seguida sorriu de leve, já havia sido chamada de varias coisas, mas de anjo NUNCA.

A loira continuou seu passei pelo beco diagonal, mas a conversa com a menina havia lhe abalado um pouco. Estava ali uma coisa que ela nunca teria. Sentiu novamente seus olhos arderem, mas respirou fundo e seguiu em frente. Logo sua atenção parou em um bar, não parecia a melhor coisa do mundo, mas estava com um pouco de sede e não estava nem um pouco avim de procurar outro lugar.

Entrou com sua conhecida pose, chamando logo a atenção da ala masculina do lugar, a loira se controlou para não bufar e seguiu para o balcão. O lugar não era umas das cem maravilhas do mundo, mas era aceitável e aparentemente limpinho.

- Poço ajudar? – uma jovem nada sorridente perguntou.

- Uma água – disse Leslie sem emoção.

- Só uma água? – a jovem perguntou incrédula.

- Eu acho que foi isso que eu pedi e não sugestão de uma garçonete burra – disse Leslie sem emoção e fazendo a garçonete bufar irritada.

A loira sorriu falsamente quando a jovem lhe entregou o copo com muito má vontade e em seguida saiu de lá pisando fundo. Leslie sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de rir, aquela garota poderia ganhar o premio de mais idiota do mundo, mas é claro que ninguém ia tirar esse premio de Daphne Sinclair, sua _amiguinha _de Hogwarts.

Novamente ela sentiu vontade de rir, mas se decidiu se concentrar em sua água. Só que graças a sua querida aguinha ela quase morre entalada. Bem, a culpa não era toda da pobre da água, era mais da pessoa que ela encontrou em uma mesa próxima com no mínimo cinco garotinhas oferecidas babando em cima.

Lá estava ele, James Potter. Com sua "creche" de cinco garotas que não deviam ter mais de vinte anos. Ele podia ser lindo ou o que fosse, mas aquilo era PEDOFILIA. Ta, talvez não pedofilia, mas o que ele via naquelas garotinhas sem cérebro, sem bunda e sem peito, quer dizer, ela era bem melhor e... NÃO! Ela não estava se comparando com aquelas vacas, não estava, ela era Leslie Malfoy e...

E deviam ter lhe dado vodka no lugar de água, pois ela se levantou e foi andando até a mesa de James. Seu nariz podia alcançar as estrelas e suas pose era maior do que a da rainha da Inglaterra. Ao se aproximar ela notou algumas garotas engolirem em seco, Leslie não era o tipo de mulher que passava despercebida, principalmente se ela queria chamar atenção.

James como estava muito distraído com as suas "amigas", havia acabado de se virar para dar de cara com uma Leslie Malfoy nada feliz lhe fitando com ódio. De inicio o moreno sentiu sua boca secar consideravelmente e suas mãos suarem tanto que seriam capazes de encher um rio, mas em seguida sorriu confiante.

- Olá Malfoy – disse ele debochado.

- Não me venha com esse seu "Olá Malfoy" – disse Leslie irritada fazendo uma imitação cômica de James.

- Está com algum problema, Malfoy? – James perguntou sorrindo falso.

- Problema? Sim eu estou, e ele se chama James Potter, poderia fazer com que meu problema sumisse? – Leslie perguntou com ódio nos olhos.

- Não, Malfoy, porque esse problema aqui, não é seu – disse ele debochado passando a mão pelo ombro de uma das garotas que tentou fitar Leslie mais desistiu ao receber o olhar mortífero da loira.

- Você é patético, Potter, - disse ela nervosa – me diz, por que não está no trabalho? Decidiu que agora vai deixar tudo para o meu irmão fazer?  
- Pois é, - disse James rindo – David é comprometido e chato, já eu estou solteiro e posso curtir minha vida.

- Curtir a vida? – Leslie perguntou se controlando para não pular no pescoço dele.

- É, lindo isso não é? – James perguntou sorridente.

- Lindo, maravilhoso, ESTUPENDO! – disse ela irritada.

- O que houve, está com ciúmes, Malfoy? – James perguntou sorrindo malicioso.

- Ciúmes? De você? Eu? – Leslie perguntou gargalhando – Faz-me rir, Potter, eu sou Leslie Malfoy, não tenho ciúmes de ninguém muito menos de um idiota que nem você! Por favor, você não está nem com alguém, você só está com um bando de menininhas que não tem cérebro o bastante e não acham coisinha melhor.

- É mesmo? E você, acha coisinha melhor? – James perguntou se aproximando perigosamente da loira.

- Bem melhor, - disse Leslie se afastando – o que não é muito difícil, afinal, qualquer coisa é melhor do que você.

- Que nem o seu namoradinho de Hogwarts,o Tucker? – James perguntou superior.

- Quer saber um segredinho, ele podia ser do mal, - disse Leslie aproximando sua boca do ouvido de James – mas era BEM melhor que você, em vários sentidos.

Leslie sorriu debochada ao ver James Potter sem resposta, ele balbuciava alguma coisa, mas não saia som. Ela sorriu superior e se afastou dele, começou a sair do bar quando viu James virar para ela sorridente e dizer.

- Parabéns, Malfoy, 1x1.

- Acorda, Potter, - disse ela com ódio – eu estou na frente a um bom tempo, desde que eu sai de Londres, lembra?

Leslie saiu do lugar com a raiva tomando conta dela. Não soube o que lhe deu, mas sabia que tinha que sair de lá logo, sem pensar duas vezes a loira apartou em seu quarto. Olhou em volta, viu que Ruki não estava mais lá, fechou a porta rapidamente e quando virou para o espelho não se surpreendeu ao ver seus olhos trasbordarem em lagrimas.

Breathe you out, breathe you in

_(Expiro você, respire você)_

You keep coming back to tell me

_(Você fica voltando para me dizer)_

You're the one who could have been

_(Que você é aquele que poderia ter sido)_

And my eyes, see it all so clear

_(E os meus olhos vêem isso claramente)_

It was long ago and far away

_Isso foi há muito tempo)_

But it never disappears

(Mas nunca aconteceu)

I try to put it in the past

_(Eu tento deixar isso no passado)_

Hold on to myself and don't look back

_(Agarrar-se a mim e não deixar olhar para trás)_

Por que tinha que ser assim? Pelo menos desse modo seria mais fácil de esquecê-lo. Afinal, aquele não era o James Potter que ela conhecia e havia se apaixonado, aquela era uma versão masculina e galinha de Leslie Malfoy. Ela realmente devia ser o ser mais deplorável do universo, pois graças e ela James Potter havia se tornado o ser mais repulsivo da face da terra, depois dela, é claro.

- _"Você estragou o homem mais perfeito do mundo, está orgulhosa?" _– a voz em sua cabeça lhe perguntou.

_- "A CULPA NÃO É MINHA!" – _disse a loira tentando se convencer disso.

- _"Realmente, não é sua culpa. Você só foi embora sem dar qualquer explicação plausível, deixando o coitadinho em estado de cortar o coração e com o próprio coração cortado em mil e um pedaços" – _disse a voz dramática.

- _"Nossa, você não tem idéia de como me fez sentir melhor" – _ironizou a loira.

I don't wanna dream about

_(Eu não quero sonhar com)_

All the things that never were

_(Todas as coisas que nunca existiram)_

And maybe I can live without

_(Talvez eu possa viver sem isso)_

When I'm out from under

_(Quando eu estiver livre desses problemas)_

I don't wanna feel the pain

_(Eu não quero sentir a dor)_

What good would it do me now?

_(Que bem isso faria para mim agora)_

I'll get it all figured out

_(Eu resolverei isso tudo)_

When I'm out from under

_(Quando eu estiver livre desses problemas)_

Leslie foi até sua sacada, vislumbrou a de James com lagrimas nos olhos. Lembrava de quando havia conhecido o rapaz e de tudo o que aconteceu desde então, aquele homem no bar não podia ser James, não podia ser aquele garoto cavalheiro e perfeito que ela conheceu e se apaixonou.

_-* Flash Back *-_

- Então por que me colocou para jogar de apanhadora? – Ela perguntou tentando quebrar o clima.

- Bem, acho realmente que pode ganhar – disse ele soltando a menina.

- Como? – Leslie perguntou.

- Olha, Malfoy, - disse ele olhando os pés – essa taça é muito importante para mim, é meu ultimo ano e estou no time desde o primeiro, é como encerrar minha estadia em Hogwarts com chave de ouro, eu quero muito ganhar.

- Confia mesmo em mim? – Ela perguntou pasma.

- É lógico, - disse ele surpreso – por que essa cara?

So let me go, just let me fly away  
_(Então me deixe ir, apenar me deixe voar livremente)_

Let me feel the space between us, growing deeper

_(Me deixe sentir o espaço entre nós crescer profundamente)_

And much darker everyday

_(E mais escuro cada dia)_

Watch me now and I'll be someone new

_(Me olhe agora e eu serei uma nova pessoa)_

My heart will be unbroken, it will open up

_(Meu coração será indestrutível, ele estará aberto)_

For everyone but you

_(Para todos, menos você)_

Even when I cross the line

_(Mesmo quando eu cruzar a linha)_

It's like a lie I've told a thousand times

_(É como uma mentira que eu contei milhares de vezes)_

- É que... – ela começou tímida – Acho que ninguém, jamais, confiou em mim desse jeito.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou incerto.

- Ninguém jamais confiou em mim algo importante de verdade, - disse ela – ninguém nunca acreditou em mim como...

- Eu acredito – disse Ele olhando fundo na menina.

- Você está acreditando – murmurou ela ignorando o comentário de James.

- Olha, Malfoy, - disse ele – você não é a pessoa mais simpática do universo, mas não é nenhum monstro, é bastante esforçada e eu sei que você fará o possível para pegar o pomo.

- Valeu – disse ela olhando os pés.

- O que disse? – ele perguntou.

- Obrigada, - disse ela olhando fundo para ele – obrigada por confiar em mim.

_-* Fim de Flash Back * -_

I don't wanna dream about

_(Eu não quero sonhar com)_

All the things that never were

_(Todas as coisas que nunca existiram)_

And maybe I can live without

_(Talvez eu possa viver sem isso)_

When I'm out from under

_(Quando eu estiver livre desses problemas)_

I don't wanna feel the pain

_(Eu não quero sentir a dor)_

What good would it do me now?

_(Que bem isso faria para mim agora)_

I'll get it all figured out

_(Eu resolverei isso tudo)_

When I'm out from under

_(Quando eu estiver livre desses problemas)_

A loira se pegou pensando onde estava aquele James Potter? Aquele que havia confiado nela quando ninguém confiou, aquele garoto que parecia ter saído de um sonho e depositado nela todas as esperanças e desejos. Aquele que acreditava que ela era capaz e que não se aproveitava dos sentimentos alheios.

Talvez sua avó estivesse mesmo certa, ela não era feita para amar e quando tentou... Bem, ela estragou tudo e destruiu o coração da pessoa que ela amou, transformando ele em um ser tão frio e calculista como... Ela mesma.

And part of me still believes

_(E uma parte de mim ainda acredita)_

When you say you're gonna stick around

_(Quando você diz que ficará por perto)_

And part of me still believes

_(E uma parte de mim ainda acredita)_

We can find a way to work it out

_(Que podemos encontrar uma maneira de resolver isto)_

But I know that we tried everything we could try

_(Mas eu sei que tentamos tudo que podíamos tentar)_

So let's just say goodbye forever

_(Por tanto vamos somente dizer adeus para sempre)_

Mas então algo veio à cabeça da loira como se uma luz se acendesse no escuro. Ela limpou as lagrimas e sorriu de leve, James havia lhe tornado uma pessoa melhor e ela havia estragado James, então, pensou consigo mesmo, só ela podia trazer o velho James de volta, era só mostrar a ele que Leslie Malfoy só tinha uma e que nesse joguinho que ele se meteu só um ganharia, e não seria ele.

I don't wanna dream about

_(Eu não quero sonhar com)_

All the things that never were

_(Todas as coisas que nunca existiram)_

And maybe I can live without

_(Talvez eu possa viver sem isso)_

When I'm out from under

_(Quando eu estiver livre desses problemas)_

I don't wanna feel the pain

_(Eu não quero sentir a dor)_

What good would it do me now?

_(Que bem isso faria para mim agora)_

I'll get it all figured out

_(Eu resolverei isso tudo)_

When I'm out from under

_(Quando eu estiver livre desses problemas)_

**Na:/ Musica de Britney Spear: Out From ****Under. ****Cap para Lloiza ;) é sua musica, amiga, então o cap é para você! Ah, vê, falta muiiiiito para abril, mas prometo tentar ;D Mary, deixa de drama, eles vão se acertar, ou não, você vai saber disso até o fim da fic ;P Pati, querida, eu entendo sua dor, provas atrapalham a vida e matemática é um calo na existência, vai pro mim, eu sei u.u Murilo, você sabe, eu adoro uma surpresa, é só esperar que titia Bruna faz vocês terem ataques, Less e James ficam ótimos brigando ;) Barb adora ver os outros sofrerem, com quem aprendeu isso? (6) hehe! ;p Lina, querida, o James é mais que demais, e apesar de eu adorar a Less ela merece sofrer, *risada maléfica* ^^ Leli, bem a Less merece, né? Ela não devia ter sumido, alem do mais o James é simplesmente o Maximo em tudo ;) Desculpem a demora pelos caps, autora ocupada ;* obs1: nossa querida Lina fez uma capa simplesmente o Maximo, quem puder dá uma olhada, ta no profile ;) **


	7. Sentimentos Desconhecidos

Sentimentos desconhecidos (cap 7)

Ruki decidiu dar uma volta, não estava com muita vontade de ficar esperando Leslie. Então acabou indo para os arredores da casa de David, bateu na porta, mas como era de se esperar ninguém atendeu, era obvio que ele estava no ministério e Milana no hospital, foi até a casa de Teddy, novamente ninguém atendeu. Qual era o problema deles? Nunca ouviram falar em matar o trabalho?

A oriental então teve uma idéia, correu até a casa de James e bateu na porta animada. Não era possível, nem James estava em casa, mas no trabalho é que ele não estava e...

- O James saiu – disse uma voz atrás dela.

Ruki virou-se rapidamente para dar de cara com Hugo Weasley olhando fixamente para ela. A oriental sentiu sua garganta fechar e achou que entrar ar dentro da mesma seria uma missão impossível. Juntou toda a sua coragem para falar algo, mas não precisou, Hugo foi mais rápido.

- Não, ele não está trabalhando, - disse ele simples – deve estar no beco diagonal.

- Claro – disse Ruki incerta.

- Está bem, Zabine? - Hugo perguntou desconfiado.

- Ótima, melhor impossível. – disse ela com um enorme sorriso amarelo – E você, Weasley, como está?

- Igualmente ótimo – disse Hugo sorrindo de leve.

- Entendo, mas o que faz aqui? Não deveria estar no trabalho? – Ruki perguntou desconfiada.

- É, deveria, mas eu... – Hugo começou tímido.

- Tudo bem, não tem que me explicar nada – disse Ruki abaixando a cabeça e começando a se afastar.

- Não, mas eu quero, - disse Hugo puxando o braço da oriental – eu vim atrás do James.

- Como? – Ruki perguntou curiosa.

- O David estava matando um lá no Q.G – disse Hugo rindo – então o Teddy me mandou atrás dele, daí descobri que estava lá no beco e...

- Entendo – disse Ruki calma.

- Eu não tenho namorada – disse Hugo rápido.

- Eu não perguntei –disse Ruki assustada.

- Não, mas eu queria dizer – falou Hugo corando violentamente.

- Bem, eu... – Ruki começou incerta.

- Olha, Zabine, - disse Hugo nervoso – eu não sei porque vou dizer isso, mas... Bem desde que você foi embora eu não sai com mais ninguém, quer dizer, desde que você chegou que eu não sai com mais ninguém...

- E aquela tal de Vivian não sei lá o que Langdon? – Ruki perguntou cética.

- Eu não tive nada com ela, nem podia – disse Hugo simples.

- Por que? – Ruki perguntou curiosa.

- Porque eu estava totalmente louco por você, Zabine, e ainda estou – disse Hugo olhando fundo para a oriental.

Ruki ficou sem palavras, não sabia o que dizer, esperava ouvir qualquer coisa de Hugo Weasley, menos aquilo, quer dizer, o garoto sempre foi tímido, não era do feitio dele. A oriental não teve tempo de pensar em uma resposta, Hugo envolveu a garota pela cintura e colou seus lábios nos dela.

A oriental passou um certo tempo para tentar raciocinar, mas logo seu raciocínio travou de vez e ela começou a retribuir avidamente o beijo de Hugo. Parecia algo com o que eles esperaram a um bom tempo, era como se os dois estivessem tentando fugir daquilo, mesmo sendo inevitável e tão bom.

Mas como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, o beijo que não durou pouco acabou. Ruki respirava ofegante e olhava fundo para o rapaz a sua frente que tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, Ruki não sabia o que dizer.

- Weasley, olha... – a oriental começou nervosa.

- Tudo bem, - disse ele sorrindo triste – eu posso te amar, Zabine, mas isso não quer dizer que o sentimento seja recíproco, não posso obrigar ninguém a gostar de mim.

- Weasley... – Ruki começou insegura.

- Tudo bem, - disse Hugo dando um beijo na bochecha de Ruki – foi bom falar com você Zabine.

Ruki tentou argumentar alguma coisa, mas não deu tempo. Hugo apartou bem diante dos seus olhos e logo já não havia nem sinal de que Hugo Weasley havia passado por ali. Ruki não soube o que lhe deu, caiu sentada no chão implorando por ar, mentalmente, pois parecia que todo o oxigênio do universo havia sumido.

- O que está acontecendo? – Ruki se perguntou apertando o peito com força.

Ela sentia seu coração doer como nunca, sentia seu estomago tentando se suicidar e o oxigênio se extinguir. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Aquilo não podia ser verdade, por que as coisas estavam acontecendo tão rápido? Aquilo não era justo, ela havia vindo para Londres para tentar ajudar Leslie e não para...

Bem, não para beijar Hugo Weasley e ouvir ele dizer que ela não gostava dele quando isso era uma tremenda... Uma tremenda... Ela não sabia, afinal, jamais havia pensado naquilo, assumia que sentia algo por Hugo, mas não sabia o que era. Jamais havia sentido algo assim e não sabia como chamar aquilo.

- Droga, Weasley – disse Ruki irritada olhando triste para o céu.

A oriental acabou decidindo ir dar uma volta para espairecer as idéias. Era impressionante que Hugo, mesmo parecendo tão criança e infantil, naquele momento parecia o ser mais maduro do mundo e ela se sentiu uma criança perto dele, pois não sabia se teria coragem de abrir o coração como ele fez.

_- *Flash Back * -_

- Espera, se o Tucker te chamou, por que a Zabine vai? – Hugo perguntou.

- Porque o time da Soncerina é bem grande e eu não quero que os outros tenham inveja do Jason – disse Ruki fazendo o queixo de Hugo cair, mas Milana e Leslie não conseguiram segurar a gargalhada.

- NÃO RIA, MILANA – Hugo mandou.

_- * Fim de Flash Back * - _

Ruki riu de leve, declaração de Hugo ela teve certeza que o garoto sempre gostou dela, e demonstrava isso do modo dele. Era incrível como ela não notava. Hugo era tão bobo e demonstrava isso com freqüência e ela nunca... Bem, ela já achou que fosse, mas sempre acabava pensando que era só imaginação.

Por que ela não podia ter notado antes? Teria poupado muita coisa e... E o que ela faria se soubesse? Ela nem sabia o que sentia pelo Weasley e agora ele achava, pior ainda, ELE TINHA CERTEZA, que ela não gostava dele e isso era totalmente o contrario...

Certo, ela não sabia o que sentia por ele, mas com certeza gostava do rapaz, mas era um pouquinho mais, BEM MAIS, do que um simples gostar. Ela, Ruki Zabine, estava perdidamente apaixonada por Hugo Weasley e ele achava que ela não gostava dele?

Foi difícil assumir, mas Ruki nunca foi de mentir para si mesma e não era agora que ela ia fazer isso. Fechou os olhos e controlou as lagrimas. Hugo havia sido corajoso para se declara, mas será que ela era também? Principalmente depois dele achar que ela não gostava dele e...

Espera, ela era Ruki Zabine. Ela não abaixava a cabeça NUNCA, ela não ia desistir dele, não mesmo. Logo ela, que estava querendo que Leslie assumisse que amava James, não ia fazer a mesma coisa, não is desistir, ela ia achar um modo de dizer a ela, mas não podia simplesmente chegar e dizer "Weasley, seu idiota, você está errado, eu te amo".

Ruki levantou a cabeça e sorriu confiante, assim ela apartou de volta a mansão Malfoy e começou a seguir para o quarto da amiga. Tomou um susto ao ver que Leslie não estava no quarto. Desceu as escadas nas presas e começou a procurar a amiga pela casa, quando a achou deixou o queixo cair.

Jamais esperou encontrar Leslie Malfoy sozinha nos jardins. A loira estava sentada em uma cadeira levando um pouco de sol e com os olhos fechados. Ruki olhou-a surpresa. Leslie nunca ia sozinha para os jardins e com certeza não ficava com os olhos fechados, ela era muito desconfiada para ficar com os olhos fechados em um lugar tão aberto, quando queria ficar sozinha ia para o quarto e agora lá estava ela sozinha nos jardins com os olhos fechados.

- Less? Você está bem? – Ruki perguntou preocupada se aproximando.

- Ótima, Ruki, ótima – disse Leslie sorrindo triste.

- Você não está nada bem – disse Ruki sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

- Estou sim, - disse Leslie triste – só que às vezes a coisa certa a se fazer não é a melhor coisa para agente.

- O que quer dizer? – Ruki perguntou desconfiada.

- Você vai descobrir logo, eu espero – disse Leslie dando de ombros e se afastando da amiga.

**Na:/ Para os fãs de Ruki e Hugo, tavam precisando, né pessoas? Ow, Mary, o nosso James ingênuo foi descarga abaixo ;p agora uma respostinha oficial para você e o Murilo, eu não ia dizer, ia ser surpresa, mas eu detesto guardar segredos, então para os dois estraga festas eu digo, Marina Telesco vai virar professora e depois diretora de Hogwarts, dorme com uma bronca dessa!? :P Lu, é por ele ta tão malvado que ele fica tão lindo B) hehe! Pois é, Leli, a Mary voltou, ah e a capa ficou mesmo linda né? *-* se a srta. Leli quiser fazer o trailer da fic juro que num ligo :P Lina, querida, como se eu fosse deixar as coisas desse jeito, pode esperar que reviravoltas estão por vir, ADOROOOO! BEM, PESSOAS, DESCULPA O CAP PEQUENO, SEM TEMPO MESMO! TOU CORRENDO AQUI! Beijos ;****


	8. Acerto de Contas

Acerto de contas (cap 8)

James estava em sua casa, afogado no sofá com uma garrafa de Whisky e uma aparência deplorável. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar na sua conversa com Leslie e no que a garota havia lhe dito. "Acorda, Potter, eu estou na frente a um bom tempo, desde que eu sai de Londres, lembra?".

Ele não podia acreditar que ela havia dito isso, como ela podia ser tão fria ao ponto... Tudo bem, ele não ia ganhar o troféu de cavalheiro do ano, mas não esperava ouvir aquilo, afinal a culpa dele ter se tornado um galinha que corta corações era dela.

- Whisky, meu amigo, eu só tenho você. – disse ele tomando o gole final todo de uma vez – Até tu me abandonou?

James bufou irritado, nem para ficar bêbado ele servia, pois estava bastante sóbrio, bufou irritado. Podia querer bancar o garoto mau, mas sabia que não ia conseguir e tudo culpa de quem? Um beijo para quem disse Leslie Malfoy!

- Loira dos infernos – gritou James irritado.

O rapaz saiu andando em direção ao seu quarto, e de lá foi para o banheiro onde tomou uma ducha fria. Enquanto sentia a água ele não pode evitar pensar em uma certa loira de olhos cinzas.

**- * **_**Flash Back ***__**-**_

- Potter? - Leslie perguntou enquanto eles jantavam, todos já estavam de volta à escola.

- O que é? – James perguntou nervoso.

- Nossa, achei que só a Lílian tinha TPM – disse Leslie rindo de leve.

- Você é insuportável, menina – disse James irritado.

- Eu sei que sou linda – disse ela sorrindo debochada.

- Eu te odeio – rosnou James irritado.

- Não faz isso Potter, ta todo mundo olhando, se declara depois – disse Leslie mais debochada ainda e fazendo Ruki gargalhar.

- Morra, Malfoy – disse James impaciente.

**- * **_**Fim de Flash Back * -**_

James sorriu de leve, sentia saudades da loira, sentia falta de ouvir sua voz, sentia falta de sentir seu cheiro, sentia falta até de ouvir as piadinhas chatas dela. Leslie Malfoy era uma parte de sua historia que foi mais do que marcante, mas ele tentava com todas as forças esquecer.

_**- * Flash Back * -**_

- Você se acha bom, não é Potter? – Leslie perguntou seria e indiferente – Mas saiba que você não chega nem aos pés do Jason, ele pode ser meio boçal e tudo mais, porem ele não fica se fazendo de santinho, e ele luta pelo que quer.

- Que nem você, não é Malfoy? – James rosnou. – Mas me escute bem, NUNCA mais me compare com aquele nojento.

- Não vou, - disse Leslie calma – até porque não tem comparação, ele é bem melhor que você.

- ESCUTA AQUI, MALFOY... – James começou irritado colocando o dedo na cara dela.

- Tire esse dedo da minha cara, Potter – disse Leslie com indiferença.

O garoto obedeceu a contragosto, mas continuou a olhar com ódio para a loira, Leslie apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Tsc tsc, você é deprimente, Potter – disse Leslie calma.

_**- * Fim de Flash Back * - **_

Certas coisas era melhor esquecer, novamente Leslie havia lhe comparado com Jason, sempre que ela fazia isso James se sentia o ser mais podre do universo, como ela podia compará-lo com aquele projeto de vilão?

Ele era muito melhor que Jason, mas olhando por um certo ângulo, Leslie não havia fugido de Jason, ela terminou com ele, mas não saiu fugindo como com James.

- _"Pense pelo lado bom, ela disse que te ama, lembra?"_ – disse a voz em sua cabeça.

Bem lembrado, Leslie havia dito que lhe amava, mas depois disso foi embora. Ela não tinha dito que amava Jason, disse que amava ele, James Potter, mas não queria ficar com ele, por que?

_**- * Flash Back * - **_

- _"O que está acontecendo comigo?"_ – James se perguntava – _"Por que eu tenho ciúmes da Malfoy? Por que eu fico com ódio quando ela começa a dar em cima do Teddy? Por que tenho inveja do meu amigo, por ele conseguir ter a atenção dela? Por que eu estou com inveja do Tucker por ela se dar melhor com ele que comigo?"._

James tinha milhões de perguntas e nenhuma resposta, desde que conheceu Leslie Malfoy era assim que estava. Ele dizia que a odiava, mas não conseguia evitar olhá-la, dizia que a repugnava, mas morria de ciúmes dela, dizia que ela era nojenta, mas sentia algo, quando estava perto dela, que jamais sentiu por outra garota.

_**- * Fim de Flash Back * - **_

Era estranho lembrar de quando ainda tentava se convencer que não sentia nada pela loira, era estranho pensar que ainda sentia algo tão forte pela garota. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda não havia superado Leslie Malfoy.

Era mais estranho ainda pensar que havia se passado oito anos e ele jamais, nesse tempo todo, havia parado de pensar nele. Jamais havia conseguido ver outra mulher do mesmo modo que ele via Leslie, na verdade nada chegava aos pés do que ele sentiu por Leslie, tudo perto dela parecia pequeno e sem importância. E sem ela parecia que simplesmente o tempo não passava e que ele estava sempre preso naquele dia em que ela partiu para Nova York.

Ele havia entregado o coração de bandeja para a loira, lhe entregara seus sonhos e desejos, e ela apenas ia embora, ele merecia aquilo, não mesmo.

James respirou fundo, doía pensar em Leslie, doía pensar que ela havia dito que lhe amava, mas o mesmo tempo havia ido embora sem qualquer explicação plausível.

Ele sentia vontade de chorar, de gritar, de morrer. Por que? Por que ela havia dito que lhe amava se não era verdade. Não podia ser verdade, afinal, se ela o amasse mesmo, por que teria ido embora, por que teria lhe abandonado?

Será que ele havia feito algo de errado? Será que ele havia decepcionado a loira de alguma forma? Será que ele havia estragado tudo? Não, ele não conseguia ver onde havia errado, e isso dois mais ainda.

James sentia sua vida ser tirada dele toda a vez que a água gelada batia em seu corpo. Ele saiu do banho e estava se vestindo quando sentiu alguma coisa batendo na janela, colocou uma calça de moletom cinza e, sem camisa mesmo, e foi até a janela, deu de cara com uma coruja branca que vinha com uma carta.

Ele pegou a carta e dispensou a coruja, não se surpreendeu ao ver que a carta era do seu pai. Pegou a mesma e foi até a sala, novamente afundou no sofá e abriu a carta.

" _James, filho, tenho uma noticia não muito agradável para lhe dar. Bem, para começar você tem quem me fazer um favor. Nós descobrimos algo que no momento terá que ficar em sigilo, isso quer dizer que o ministério não pode saber. Draco Malfoy não foi comigo nessa missão, mas pediu para que você explicasse essa historia aos filhos dele e os levasse junto caso aceite a missão segundo ele os dois serão úteis. Nós achamos que existe algo como uma profecia, e uma profecia bastante poderosa, talvez algo pior que uma profecia, uma maldição, e, está em um lugar estranho que é abaixo de um parque trouxa, não sabemos como podem entrar lá,mas sei que vão dar um jeito, mas o que importa agora é que essa profecia, bem, nós sentimos a presença de algo realmente muito mágico e não queremos nem pensar o que algo tão forte e antigo pode estar fazendo embaixo da terra. Eu e Rony, falamos isso a Draco e ele achou que era melhor você e os outros irem lá investigar melhor. Não sei do que se trata, filho, mas parece serio, logo nos falamos melhor. Se cuide, Harry Potter (papai)."_

James releu a carta sem animação, ele não estava nem um pouco entusiasmado com a idéia de levar Leslie em uma missão, de onde o Sr. Malfoy havia tirado a idéia idiota de que ela seria útil? Tudo bem, ela era uma bruxa incrível e muito inteligente, mas por que ela tinha que ir?

Ele tinha que pensar pelo lado positivo, talvez ela nem quisesse ir. Talvez ela tivesse planos melhores e decidisse que não ia. Talvez ela tivesse um pingo de senso de ridículo e não fosse. Bem e talvez o papai Noel e o coelhinho da páscoa viessem trazer um sapo de chocolate de presente para ele.

James estava prestes a cometer um suicídio ou algo do tipo, mas foi interrompido, por ela, pela campainha, ela sempre interrompia algo importante. O rapaz foi até a porta sem animação alguma, mas ao abrir sentiu que seu queixo havia pulado de para quedar do "big ban".

James ainda não acreditava no que estava vendo, lá bem na sua porta, em carne e osso. Estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Leslie Malfoy, com seus cabelos muito loiros presos em um perfeito rabo de cavalo, os olhos cinzas brilhavam muito. Ela usava uma saia jeans preta, curtinha, e uma camisa igualmente preta de botões, isso junto com uma bota de santo agulha que ia até o joelho deixavam a menina... No ponto para fazer James babar.

Leslie juntou todo o seu alto controle, que não era muito, para agüentar aquilo. Já estava difícil estar lá e ele tinha que estar usando apensas, unicamente e só uma porcaria de calça cinza de moletom? Ele tinha algum problema com camisas? Serio, só podia, por que ele tinha que estar sem camisa com aquele peitoral musculoso olhando para ela e aquela porcaria de barriga tanquinho e ela nem ia comentar o tamanho do braço do rapaz, não é?

- Malfoy? O que faz aqui? – James perguntou pasmo.

Leslie sorriu superior, e sem pensar duas vezes adentrou na casa, deixando James ainda mais pasmo, a loira olhou tudo com cuidado, uma simples palavra descreveria o local: bagunça.

- Já pensou em chamar um elfo, Potter? – Leslie perguntou debochada.

- Eu tenho elfos, - disse ele irritado – mas estão de folga.

- Há quando tempo eles estão de folga? – Leslie perguntou rindo de leve.

- Dois dias – disse James corando de leve.

- E você já acabou com tudo? – Leslie perguntou rindo cruel – Você é podre, Potter.

- O.k. – disse James impaciente – eu não vou agüentar isso na MINHA casa, falando nisso o que você faz na MINHA casa?

Leslie sorriu superior ao ver a cara de ódio do rapaz. James podia tentar bancar a "Leslie Malfoy" para ela, mas não ia conseguir, não mais.

- Vim para termos uma conversa seria, Potter – disse Leslie.

- Não tenho nada para conversar com você, Malfoy, cai fora – disse James grosso subindo as escadas como quem da um ponto final na conversa.

- Nossa, a educação mandou um oi – disse Leslie seguindo o rapaz.

- Manda ela tomar no... – James começou.

- Potter, lave a boca – disse Leslie rindo.

- Você não entende quando não é desejada? – James perguntou sem olhar para trás.

O rapaz entrou em seu quarto e tomou um belo de um susto ao se deparar com Leslie Malfoy parada, encostada na porta e olhando para ele com deboche.

- Por que ainda está aqui? – James perguntou surpreso.

- Porque ainda não tive uma conversa com você – disse Leslie como se fosse obvio.

- Então desembucha, Malfoy – disse James irritado.

Leslie olhou para ele e girou os olhos, não dava para acreditar que tinha que agüentar isso. James olhava para ela com os braços cruzados e com uma expressão de poucos amigos na cara.

- Eu vim aqui pelo meu irmão, - disse Leslie seria – ele se importa com você, Potter, não me pergunte porque.

- Não pedi que ele se importasse – disse James sem emoção.

- Mas ele se importa, - rosnou Leslie – e eu não vou aceitar ver meu irmão triste por causa de um idiota como você.

- Nossa, me processa, Malfoy – ironizou James.

- Presta bem atenção no que eu vou te falar, Potter, - disse ela irritada colocando o dedo na cara de James – faça o que quiser dessa sua vida idiota, pois para mim não afeta em nada, mas afeta ao meu irmão e afeta aos meus amigos.

- Você quer dizer meus amigos, não é, Malfoy? – James perguntou debochado.

James estava com os olhos verdes pousados na mulher. Leslie acabara de notar a proximidade entre eles e sabia que para o senso de controle dela, aquela era uma missão arriscada demais, por isso tirou o dedo da cara de James e acabou decidindo por uma fuga estratégica.

- Você é muito infantil, Potter - disse Leslie começando a se afastar do rapaz sem nem olhar para trás.

James sorriu triunfante, correu até a garota e lhe puxou pelo pulso, Leslie engoliu em seco, mas continuou de costas. James aproximou a boca da orelha da garota.

- Está fugindo, Malfoy? – ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Leslie estava agradecendo a todas os santos por estar de costas para James, pois ela sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e tinha certeza de que estava vermelha, sem contar que todos os pelos do seu corpo estavam totalmente arrepiados, era contado demais para ela.

- Eu não fujo, Potter – rosnou ela ainda sem olhar para ele.

- Achei que só ia embora quando tivéssemos uma conversinha seria – brincou James puxando ela pela cintura e ainda com a boca na orelha dela.

- _"Se controla, Leslie, se controla"_ – dizia ela para si mesma.

- "_CONTROLAR? TA BRINCANDO? AGARRA ELE LOGO"_ – gritou a voz em sua cabeça.

_- "Você não está ajudando."_ – disse Leslie para a voz.

_- "Você quer esse cara há mais tempo que tudo, deixa de frescura"_ – gritou a voz em sua cabeça.

- Cala a boca e me solta, Potter – disse Leslie se controlando ao Maximo.

- Por que? Não sabe quanto tempo vai agüentar, Malfoy? – James perguntou sorrindo malicioso.

Agora sim Leslie ferveu, mas não foi de vergonha, foi de raiva. Quem James Potter pensava que era? Ela era Leslie Malfoy, ela havia inventado esse joguinho.

- _"Se é guerra que quer, Potter, é guerra que terá" _– disse Leslie para si mesma.

- _"VIVA!"_ – gritou a voz em sua cabeça animada.

- Por favor, Potter, - disse Leslie com sua voz mais sexy e surpreendendo James – acha mesmo que ganha de MIM nessa brincadeirinha idiota.

James engoliu em seco, havia começado aquilo para provocar a garota, mas sabia que Leslie Malfoy era bem melhor nesse joguinho de sedução do que ele, mas ele não ia desistir, não mesmo.

- Treinei bastante, Malfoy – disse ele debochado.

- Jura? – disse Leslie surpreendendo James, pois agora estava virada de frente para ele – Eu deveria ficar triste agora?

- Não entre em algo que vai perder, Malfoy – disse James puxando a garota para mais perto dele rosando sua boca na da garota.

- Não sou eu que vou perder, Potter – disse Leslie com a boca colada no ouvido do rapaz e com a mão apertando a nuca dele.

- Vai apelar, Malfoy? – James falou mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

- Por favor, Potter, eu estou pegando leve – disse Leslie rindo maliciosa.

- Certo, foi você quem pediu – disse James irritado.

James não pensou duas vezes antes de colar sua boca na da garota. Não era lá um beijo muito romântico ou apaixonado, estava mais para algo enfurecido e... Com saudade.

Certo, aquele joguinho havia saído do controle, mas ela não ia desistir nem tão cedo, James Potter estava querendo bancar o idiota para cima dela? Há, ela ia mostrar que podia ser bem mais idiota que ele.

O rapaz tomou um belo de um susto ao sentir que havia caído de costas em sua cama, Leslie havia lhe empurrado até lá e agora estava sentada na barriga dele com um sorriso superior e malicioso.

- Não brinque do que não sabe com profissionais, Potter – disse Leslie dando um selinho no rapaz e rindo de leve.

- É ai que você se engana, Malfoy – disse James surpreendendo Leslie.

O rapaz havia agarrado a loira pelos dois braços e agora estava em cima dela respirando ofegante. Os cabelos que já estavam molhados por causa do banho estavam agora caindo nos olhos como se ele tivesse corrido a maratona.

Leslie engoliu em seco, aquilo havia saído do controle deles dois. A loira já estava bastante assanhada e respirava cansada, alguém tinha que dar um fim naquilo antes que saísse do controle.

- Agente ta indo longe demais – disse ela sem pensar.

- Eu sei – disse James simples olhando dentro dos olhos cinzas da garota.

James realmente não soube o que lhe deu, ele envolveu a cintura da loira e em seguida colou novamente seus lábios nos dela. Só que dessa vez foi diferente, não era mais um beijo enfurecido, estava bem mais calmo, mas nem por isso menos intenso.

- Por que foi embora? – James perguntou ainda de olhos fechados – Foi culpa minha?

Leslie sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas, culpa dele? Há, não, não era culpa dele, se alguém tinha culpa era ela e se havia alguma culpa que caísse por cima de James era que ele era perfeito demais para ela.

- Culpa sua? – ela perguntou com a voz embriagada pelas lagrimas – A culpa podia ser de qualquer pessoa menos sua.

- Então por que foi embora? – James perguntou abrindo os olhos.

- Porque eu sou uma idiota – disse ela mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

Leslie não teve tempo de falar mais nada. James havia lhe envolvido novamente em um beijo e ela pode ouvi ele murmurar um "eu sei", sorriu de leve enquanto beijava ele, não importava o que sua avó tivesse dito, James Potter era perfeito para ela, só para ela.

As mãos de James estavam por baixo da saia da garota, Leslie lhe beijava com fervor. Ele estava prestes a tirar a saia dela quando algo lhe veio a cabeça, separou-se dela e olhou para ela nos olhos.

- Leslie, eu... – James começou incerto.

- Cala a boca, James – disse ela sem pensar duas vezes arrancando a própria saia.

James gargalhou ao ver a saia de Leslie voar para fora da cama junto com as botas da garota, era incrível como ela podia ser perfeita, simplesmente perfeita, e agora ela era sua, não importava o que havia acontecido antes, o que importava era o agora, e agora, ele estava amando a garota de seus sonhos.

Leslie acordou no dia seguinte com um leve sorriso, olhou para seu lado via James dormindo profundamente abraçado a ela. Se separou dele com cuidado para que o mesmo não acordasse e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho.

James acordou com seu maior sorriso besta na cara, virou-se, mas quase deu um pulo para trás ao ver que Leslie não estava lá. Olhou ao redor tudo vazio, Leslie não estava no banheiro nem em parte alguma do quarto. O rapaz colocou um robe azul marinho e começou a descer as escadas, desesperado. Seria possível que ela havia fugido de novo? Não, não depois de ontem, era...

James quase deu um pulo para traz quando viu uma fumaça saindo da cozinho, não pensou duas vezes antes de correr até lá. Não pode evitar sorrir. Lá estava ela, vestida com a mesma saia do dia anterior, mas com uma blusa dele que chegava até a ser maior que a saia. Leslie mexia freneticamente no forno e tinha um olhar desesperado.

- O que está tentando fazer? – James perguntou abraçando ela por trás.

- Era uma tentava de cozinhar, mas tenho a leve impressão que queimou – disse Leslie mostrando algo que James não fazia idéia do que era, mas estava claramente queimado.

- Você acha? – James perguntou rindo e desligando o forno.

- Tenho a leve impressão – disse Leslie gargalhando.

- Deixa isso ai, - disse James puxando a loira – agente pede uma pizza.

- Pizza? De manhã? Mas minhas omeletes estavam tão lindas? – disse Leslie rindo.

- Eram omeletes? – James perguntou recebendo um belo tapa da loira.

- Pede logo a porcaria da Pizza – disse Leslie fazendo bico e se afundando no sofá.

James gargalhou como nunca, foi até o telefone e pediu que uma pizzaria trouxa levasse em sua casa. Em seguida foi até a loira e sentou-se ao seu lado sorrindo besta.

- Que cara é essa? – ela perguntou enrugando a testa.

- Achei que tivesse ido embora – disse James sincero.

Leslie olhou fundo nos olhos verdes de James. Seria possível alguém ser tão perfeito? Ela sorriu de leve.

- Sinto muito, Senhor Potter, mas agora o senhor não se livra de mim nem tão fácil – disse Leslie sorridente.

- Que sorte a minha – disse James beijando a loira com vontade.

**Na:/ A pedidos do nosso Murilo os caps vão aumentar, uhuu! Satisfeito, Mu? Minha felicidade é tamanha ao dizer que temos uma nova leitora, obrigada pela sua presença Sophie, querida, é muito bom que vc esteja gostando (; VIU, LELI? TUDO LINDO, ADORO ESSE CAP! É PERFECT! HEHE! SEI QUE VC ADOROU TOO! Lina, querida, satisfeita? Num foi lindo? Eu sei total o que fazer ;) sentimos falta da Barb e da Mary... ah e da Lu! Obs para a dona Barb: QUERO QUE POSTE NA SUA FIC! (: **


	9. Tudo se ajeitando ou não

Tudo se ajeitando ou não (cap 9)

- Então, quando vamos? – Leslie perguntou enfiando um pedaço de Pizza na boca.

James havia acabado de lhe explicar sobre a missão que seus pais havia lhes encarregado.

- Você vai mesmo? – James perguntou.

- Claro que vou – disse Leslie como se fosse obvio.

- É, é que é meio perigoso, Less – disse James serio.

- Perigo é meu sobrenome – disse ela confiante.

- Não, é Malfoy – disse James rindo.

A companhia tocou, Leslie olhou incerta para James, ele deu de ombros e foi atender. Não teve tempo de falar nada, pois logo uma Ruki desesperada adentrou na casa com Lílian, Teddy, David, Hugo e Milana em suas costas. Por sorte James já havia se vestido e Leslie, que estava no sofá, já havia colocado uma blusa de Lílian que estava na casa de James, blusa essa que James teve que provar ser de Lílian ou teria uma certa parte do seu corpo arrancada.

- James, eu sei que vocês estão brigados, mas eu estou desesperada, a Leslie sumiu desde ontem a noite e... – Ruki começou nervosa e desesperada.

- Ruki – James começou.

- Você a viu? Quero dizer, eu não sei mais o que fazer ela... – Ruki começou nervosa.

- Oi Ruki – disse Leslie do sofá.

- LESS! – Ruki gritou animada pulando em cima da amiga. – EU ESTAVA TÃO PREOCUPADA!

- Eu estou bem – disse Leslie dando de ombros.

Ruki fitou a amiga incerta, ela estava com a saia preta, uma sandália de dedo que a oriental pensava ser de James, pois era mil vezes maior que o pé de Leslie e... Bem, ai a cabeça de Ruki apitou, ela estava com uma blusa verde.

- De quem é essa blusa? – Ruki perguntou desconfiada.

- Boa pergunta, - disse Leslie olhando para Lílian – Ruiva essa blusa...?

- Less, o que faz com minha blusa? Eu achei que tinha perdido – disse Lílian surpresa.

- Escapou por pouco, Potter – disse Leslie com uma cara enjoada fazendo James gargalhar.

- Certo, o que está acontecendo aqui? – David perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu acho que sei – disse Teddy sorrindo de orelha a orelha e fazendo James corar violentamente e Leslie rir de leve.

- Você quer dizer que...? – Milana começou.

- OBRIGADA, SENHOR – gritou Ruki rindo.

- Ruki, sua sutileza me impressiona - disse Leslie girando os olhos enquanto James corava mais.

- Certo, - disse Lílian sentando ao lado da loira – adorei essa historia, cunhadinha.

- Você não gosta muito da vida, não é, Lílian? – Leslie perguntou fuzilando a ruiva com o olhar.

- Isso quer dizer que...? – Hugo começou.

- Sim, o velho James está de volta – disse James sorrindo de leve.

- Fico feliz - disse David rindo de leve.

- Leslie, eu sou teu fã – disse Teddy rindo – você trouxe o nosso James chatinho e bonzinho de volta.

- É, eu me surpreendo com o efeito que eu faço nas pessoas – disse Leslie pensativa.

- CALA A BOCA, LESS – disse James muito vermelho.

- Tudo bem, _Jamezinho – _disse Leslie gargalhando.

- Sua irmã é um mostro – declarou James.

- Eu sei – disse David rindo.

- James, para de frescura, - disse Leslie girando os olhos – vamos logo falar para eles sobre a missão.

James concordou com a cabeça e começou a falar para os amigos sobre a carta do seu pai e o tal objeto mágico no subterrâneo.

- Certo, quando vamos? – Teddy perguntou animado.

- Eu estava esperando falar com vocês para decidirmos isso - disse James pensativo.

- Vamos amanhã logo – disse Leslie calma

- Você não vai – disse David serio.

- Eu acho que você não entendeu o que o Sr. Potter disse, - falou Leslie seria – ele disse "OS filhos de DRACO MALFOY", não disse "O filho de Draco Malfoy".

- Mas você nem é auror – disse David irritado.

- Nem eu, mas vou – disse Lílian como se fosse obvio.

- Nem pensar – disse Teddy decidido.

- Ah vamos sim – disse Milana calma.

- Milana? – David perguntou pasmo.

- Deixa de besteira, David, nem é uma missão do ministério, nós vamos – disse Ruki decidida.

- Vocês não têm a cabeça no lugar? – Hugo perguntou irritado.

- Não – disseram as quatro sorridentes.

- Desistam, eu já desisti – assumiu James.

Os garotos bufaram irritados enquanto as meninas sorriam triunfantes. Lílian se levantou.

- Bem, vamos? – ela perguntou calma.

- É só mandar, minha rainha – disse Teddy rindo.

- David, nós também? – Milana perguntou.

- Agora mesmo – disse David olhando para a irmã.

- Não faz essa cara, eu estou indo – disse Leslie se levantando.

- Tudo bem, vamos Less – disse Ruki sorridente.

- Vai mesmo? – James perguntou olhando para a loira com carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Sem drama, Potter, agente se vê amanhã – disse Leslie dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Amanhã? – James perguntou fazendo bico.

- Você passou oito anos sem ver essa minha maravilhosa pessoa, acho que você sobrevive ate amanhã – disse Leslie rindo da cara amarrada de James.

Lílian e Teddy apartaram, Milana e David ainda ficaram um pouco, pois David só queria ir embora quando Leslie fosse, mas Milana acabou arrastando o noivo. Hugo, riu de leve e disse que ia andando para casa, assim que o rapaz saiu da mansão Potter, Ruki olhou incerta para o casal a sua frente.

- Vocês têm 10 minutos para se despedirem – disse Ruki saindo correndo para fora da casa fazendo Leslie e James se olharem curiosos.

Ruki saiu correndo para fora da casa, e ainda deu tempo de ver Hugo andando distraído. A oriental correu com velocidade total atrás dele e quando o alcançou puxou ele pelo pulso.

- Ruki, o que houve? – Hugo perguntou preocupado.

Ruki não respondeu apenas puxou o rapaz pela nuca e o envolveu em um beijo desesperado. De inicio Hugo parecia não estar entendendo nada, mas em seguida sorriu triunfante e começou a retribuir o beijo com avidez.

- Weasley, Hugo... – Ruki começou incerta quando eles se separaram.

- Hugo! – disse o rapaz sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, - disse ela sorrindo de leve – eu juro que preparei um discurso enorme, mas eu esqueci tudo então... Weasley, seu idiota, você está errado, eu te amo.

Hugo olhou pasmo para a oriental a sua frente que simplesmente deu de ombros, ele começou a gargalhar compulsivamente enquanto Ruki respirava aliviada.

- Pensou muito nisso? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Bastante – brincou Ruki.

- Tudo bem, então, - disse Hugo se ajoelhando na frente da oriental – Ruki Zabine, você quer namorar comigo?

- Isso foi super brega, - disse Ruki gargalhando – mas sim, eu quero namorar você, Hugo Weasley.

Hugo riu junto com a garota e em seguida envolveu ela novamente em um beijo. De longe Leslie e James observavam tudo da janela gargalhando muito.

- É, parece que está tudo se ajeitando – disse James sorridente.

- Parece que sim – disse Leslie abraçando o rapaz ao seu lado.

James e os outros estavam nos arredores do tal parque trouxa onde supostamente estava o objeto mágico. Eles se entreolharam incertos, deram o sinal para Milana e ela fez um feitiço que impedia a passagem de qualquer trouxa por um determinado tempo.

- Não temos muito tempo – disse ela calma.

- Tudo bem, Como agente faz agora? – Lílian perguntou curiosa.

- Hugo, vamos mostrar as garotas como se faz? – Teddy perguntou rindo.

- Claro – disse Hugo sorridente.

- _Suche_ – Teddy gritou e uma luz saiu percorrendo o parque, até que parou em determinado ponto – Vai lá Hugo.

- _Geben Sie_ – Hugo gritou e a terra começou a tremer.

Logo no lugar onde antes a luz criada por Teddy estava, havia algo que se assemelhava a um túnel no subterrâneo.

- Primeiro as damas – disse Hugo rindo.

As meninas giraram os olhos categoricamente. Leslie foi a primeira a adentrar no túnel e em seguida os demais foram. Era um lugar escuro e sóbrio, mas depois de um bom tempo eles se viram em algo parecido com um tempo, onde havia um pergaminho muito antigo.

Eles trocaram olhares cúmplices e começaram a se aproximar do Templo. James olhou incerto para os demais e foi na frente, mas...

- Ai – o rapaz voou longe.

Havia algo como um campo de força cercando o pergaminho e James havia sido jogado longe por ele.

- Você está bem? – Leslie perguntou se aproximando.

- Sim – disse James incerto.

- Cara, como agente vai passar? – Teddy perguntou curioso.

Ruki estava na frente do templo e tocava levemente o campo de força, vendo sua mão não atravessá-lo. Leslie aproximou-se indignada.

- Deixa eu dar uma olhada nisso – falou a loira decidida.

A loira andou um pouco para longe do campo de força e começou a correr com velocidade total em direção a ele, fazendo David correr desesperado atrás de irmã, mas para a surpresa de todos os dois entraram lá sem dificuldades maiores.

- Como? – David perguntou pasmo.

- Acho que só um Malfoy legitimo pode entrar – disse Ruki pensativa.

- Leslie! – David berrou.

A loira já estava se aproximando do pergaminho quando o irmão lhe puxou com força.

- Não gosto das coisas da nossa família – declarou ele.

- Mas eu gosto – disse Leslie puxando o irmão indignado para o pergaminho.

- O que é isso? – David perguntou curioso.

- Tem algo escrito. – disse Leslie começando a ler em voz alta de um modo que só o irmão ouvisse, nem que os outros quisessem ouviriam já que estavam longe demais do templo.

"_Raça desgraçada, malditos sejam vós Malfoys. Quanto sofrimento proporcionaram a inocentes? Quanta dor causaram aos que te amaram? Mas pagarão, tanto preconceito com nós, que vocês chamam de sangues ruins mudará, só é preciso uma gota de sangue de uma pessoa impura e tudo começará. Quando o amor acontecer, desse sentimento a de nascer uma menina que ira pagar pelo que todos de sua maldita família fizeram. Não importa a época nem o lugar, quando a hora chegar eu irei aparecer e a alma dela levar, cumprindo assim a maldição, em nome dela, pois sua morte não foi em vão."_

_- _Leslie? – David perguntou quando a irmã acabou de ler – O que quer dizer?

- Quer dizer que é melhor você ter uma conversa com Milana, a mãe dela não era de linhagem pura – disse Leslie seria e sem sentimentos.

- Eu sei, – disse David cabisbaixo – mas e você, Less, a avó do James também...

- Eu e o James não temos nada – disse Leslie seria se afastando do irmão.

- Less? – David chamou.

A loira não respondeu, apenas saiu do campo de força e começou a andar para fora do túnel.

- Leslie? O que houve? – James perguntou segurando a loira com força.

- Sinto muito – disse ela triste.

Ela se soltou do rapaz e começou a correr para fora do lugar. James olhou incerto para todos, não sabia o que estava havendo, quando viu David sair cabisbaixo do campo de força correu até o amigo e o segurou com força.

- Milana, precisamos conversar – disse David triste.

Leslie andava desesperada pelas ruas, não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia onde ir, ela acabou apartando em um lugar escuro e macabro, onde havia uma enorme mansão. A loira respirou fundo e bateu na porta.

- Leslie?

Quem atendeu foi uma outra loira, essa bem mais velha com os cabelos já quase brancos, seu nome era Narcisa, Narcisa Malfoy, a avó de Leslie.

- A senhora sabia? – Leslie perguntou entrando na casa com ódio.

- Sobre o que? – Narcisa perguntou seria.

- SOBRE A MALDIÇÃO – rosnou Leslie irritada.

Narcisa olhou surpresa para a neta, mas sem em seguida bufou irritada e sentou-se no sofá, logo Leslie fez o mesmo.

- Como soube? – a mulher perguntou.

- Isso não importa, - rosnou Leslie – por que não me disse? Por que não disse a meu pai?

- Seu avô, - disse Narcisa seria – ele ia dizer, mas seu pai decidiu ficar com Luna e ele disse que queria mais que o filho se desse mal, então me fez jurar que não o contaria.

- Por que? – Leslie perguntou assustada – Por que agente? O que agente fez para essa pessoa?

- Por favor Leslie, os Malfoy já fizeram coisas demais – disse Narcisa rindo cruel.

- Quem era? – Leslie perguntou.

- O nome dela era Mara Monnage, - disse Narcisa – ela tinha uma única filha, seu nome era Christine, e ela era uma sangue ruim. Christine estava apaixonada por Thomas Malfoy e para piorar o sentimento era retrogrado.

- Ainda não entendi o que pode ter gerado a maldição – disse Leslie curiosa.

- Os pais de Thomas não aceitavam isso, - disse Narcisa seria – um Malfoy com uma sangue ruim, era inaceitável. Então eles lançaram a maldição Imperius em Thomas e fizeram com que ele acabasse tudo com Christine.

- E depois? – Leslie perguntou fazendo Narcisa bufar.

- Depois forçaram Thomas a se casar, - disse Narcisa seria – ele protestou, ainda estava indignado por terem lhe usado, mas seus pais ameaçaram matar Christine caso ele não fizesse. Então Thomas se casou.

- Ótimos pais – disse Leslie recebendo um olhar de ódio de Narcisa.

- Então, depois do casamento, - disse Narcisa – ele subiu para seus aposentos ao lado da esposa e quando abriu a janela, lá estava ela. Christine estava pendurada com uma corda no pescoço em sua janela, ela havia se matada quando soube do casamento.

- Se matado? – Leslie perguntou pasma.

- Thomas não agüentou a dor de ver a amada morta, - disse Narcisa com uma voz de nojo – então ele acabou pulando da janela e se matando.

- SE MATANDO? – Leslie perguntou com os olhos esbugalhados.

- A mãe de Christine ficou com ódio, - disse Narcisa – e ela acabou fazendo a maldição, segundo ela se os Malfoy esnobaram sua filha por ser sangue ruim, eles que não ousassem se envolver com outro que não fosse puro.

Leslie olhava assustada para a avó que permanecia seria e impenetrável. A loirinha não sabia o que pensar, parecia que quando finalmente tudo estava dando certo...

- Foi por isso que tentou me afastar do James? – Leslie perguntou.

- Não, - disse Narcisa calma – quer dizer, também. Realmente acho que vocês não são feitos um para o outro.

- É ai que você se engana – rosnou Leslie.

- Ah, não Leslie, - disse Narcisa irritada – voltou com o Potter?

- O que importa? – Leslie perguntou nervosa. – Eu não vou poder ficar com ele mesmo.

- Claro que não, acho que ele não vai querer se arriscar desse modo – disse Narcisa cruel.

- Morra – rosnou Leslie saindo pisando fundo da casa.

- A culpa não é minha – disse Narcisa.

Assim que a velha ouviu a porta da sala bater com um estrondo começou a gargalhar com vontade, uma gargalhada cruel e demoníaca de quem gosta de ver os outros sofrendo.

Leslie havia saído da casa da avó e apartado no seu quarto, na casa dos pais. Viu sua mala ainda arrumada e bufou de leve. Pegou um pedaço de papel e começou a escrever enquanto juntava suas coisas.

**Na:/ Eu acho que vocês gostaram desse cap passado, será? Hehe, bem, Lu, o que eu tenho a dizer é que vc fumou e que eu num entendi nada, mas amei ^^ hehe a pergunta que não quer calar é, será que a barb achou lindo? Hehe Murilo, até tu amou o cap que passou? Vcs são muito sem graça, só gostam de tudo legaaaaaaal. Hehe. Pois é, Lina, eu sou uma pessoa boa, ou não :p Leli, faz um trailer lindo para mim, faz ^^ obsimportante: sorry pela demora, tou em prova e endoidando, sorry mesmo. Ah e eu quero dizer que detesto decepcionar vcs, mas essa fic num tem um vilão mesmo, sabe, ela é meio que um preparativo para a super vilão da próxima, vcs vão entender quando a outra chegar, que por acaso é uma das minhas favoritas, essa fic ta acabando, acho que o próximo já é o ultimo cap ;* amo vcs**


	10. Eu Prometo

Eu prometo (cap 10)

David estava em sua casa com Milana, ele havia acabado de contar para a noive sobre a maldição e ela ainda não havia falado nada.

- Então se você quiser ir embora e cancelar o casamento, eu entendo – disse David cabisbaixo.

- Você é dodói? – Milana perguntou seria – Acorda, eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

- Mas...? – David começou.

- Escuta o que vou te dizer, - falou Milana seria – não estou nem ai para essa porcaria de maldição, afinal, pode nem acontecer e caso aconteça agente dá um jeito.

- Isso quer dizer...? – David perguntou sorridente.

- Sim eu ainda vou me casar com você, seu loiro burro – disse Milana gargalhando.

David começou a rir compulsivamente, até que aporta de sua casa se abriu em um estrondo assustando Milana e o noivo. Da porta surgiu James desesperado.

- Quero explicações, David, onde Leslie foi? – James perguntou rosnando.

David respirou fundo e Milana abraçou o namorado com força. David começou a dizer a James sobre a maldição e todo o resto, mas James parecia que havia recebido um murro na cara, pois estava a beira de se matar.

- NÃO QUERO OUVIR BESTEIRAS, Hugo – gritou Ruki entrando na casa do loiro com Hugo lhe puxando.

- O que foi, Ruki? – David perguntou assustado.

- O que significa isso? – Ruki entregou um papel a David – Seu pai me deu e disse que era da Less.

"_Ruki, eu vou embora, sim você ganhou a aposta. Não me siga, por favor, tenho que cuidar da minha vida e você seguir com a sua, sentirei saudades. Beijos, Leslie"._

David leu a carta em voz alta, enquanto viu Ruki bater o pé, desesperada e James ficar branco que nem cera.

- Bem, - disse David olhando James – você já sabe onde ela está, não é?

James não respondeu, apenas começou a correr desesperado e com velocidade total para fora da casa de David. James acabou lembrando que podia apartar e assim fez.

Leslie estava andando distraída pelas ruas do beco diagonal, até que ouviu uma voz familiar em um bar. Não soube o que lhe deu, mas entrou lá sem pensar duas vezes e quase caiu para trás.

Break down, I can't take this

_(Jogado para baixo, eu não agüento isso)_

I need somewhere to go_  
(Eu preciso de um lugar para ir)_

I need you, I'm so restless_  
(Eu preciso de você, eu estou tão agitado)_

I don't know what to do_  
(Eu não sei o que fazer)_

Ela olhou pasma para James, ele estava cantando para ela, o mais incrível é que só tinha ela e ele no lugar. James no palco e ela na porta do bar olhando fixamente para o rapaz.

Cause we've had a rough time

_(Porque nós tivemos momentos tumultuados)_

From fighting all night_  
(De brigas todas as noites)_

And now we're just slipping away_  
(E agora nós estamos apenas terminando)_

So just give me this chance_  
(Então apenas me dê essa chance)_

To make the wrongs right_  
(Para fazer o errado certo)_

To say don't don't don't walk away_  
(Para dizer não não não fuja)_

Leslie olhou desesperada para os lados, não havia ninguém. Como era possível? Mas ela não conseguiu ficar pensando nisso por muito tempo, afinal tinha James Potter a sua frente cantando desesperado para ela. Fazia tempo que não ouvia a voz de James cantando, mas para esquecer ele aquela não era a melhor formula.

I promise_  
(Eu prometo)_

I won't let you down_  
(Eu não deixarei você para baixo)_

If you take my hand tonight_  
(Se você pegar minha mão essa noite)_

I promise_  
(Eu prometo)_

We'll be just fine, this time_  
(Nós ficaremos apenas bem, agora)_

If you take my hand tonight_  
(Se você pegar minha mão essa noite)_

If you take my hand tonight_  
(Se você pegar minha mão essa noite)_

Leslie tentou falar alguma coisa, mas James continuava cantando e tocando a guitarra. Ele olhava para ela com tanto amor e estava lá cantando para ela, cantando pedindo que ela ficasse, pedindo que ela não o abandonasse, e ela não podia ficar.

Without you_  
(Sem você)_

I go through the motions_  
(As emoções não se tornam verdadeiras)_

Without you_  
(Sem você)_

It's just not quite the same_  
(Isso apenas não é igual)_

Without you_  
(Sem você)_

I don't wanna go out_  
(Eu não quero sair)_

I just wanted to say

_(Eu só quero dizer)_

That I'm sick of these fights_  
(Que eu estou cansado dessas brigas)_

Leslie sentiu seus olhos arderem. Ela estava chorando. Não merecia aquilo. James não entendia nem nunca ia entender, ela estava fazendo aquilo por ele, ela podia estragar tudo, mas não queria estragar a vida de James, não de novo.

I'll let you be right_  
(Eu deixarei você estar certa)_

If it stops you from running away_  
(Se você para de fugir)_

So just give me this chance_  
(Então apenas me dê essa chance)_

To make the wrongs right_  
(Para fazer o errado certo)_

To say don't don't don't walk away_  
(Para dizer não não não fuja)_

Sabia que ia sofrer, sabia que ia ser difícil, mas ela tinha que esquecer dele. Tinha que fugir de novo, não podia dizer a ele, não. Mas por que não conseguia sair daquela porcaria de bar? Por que ela não conseguia parar de olhar para ele? Por que ela não podia simplesmente esquecer James Potter e seguir sua vida?

Take my hand_  
(Pegue minha mão)_

Take my hand_  
(Pegue minha mão)_

I promise_  
(Eu prometo)_

Take my hand_  
(Pegue minha mão)_

I promise_  
(Eu prometo)_

Take my hand_  
(Pegue minha mão)_

James havia acabado de cantar. Leslie tentou sair do lugar, mas ela sentia como se seus pés estivessem presos. Olhou com os olhos molhados para James que havia deixado a guitarra no palco e agora estava a sua frente.

- O dono do bar é um amigo meu, pedi para ele fechar mais cedo – disse o rapaz serio.

Leslie não pensou duas vezes, ela ia se virar e começar a correr para longe do moreno, mas sentiu as mãos de James puxando-a para perto dele.

- Você tinha me dito que não ia fugir de novo – disse James com a voz triste.

- Você não entende – disse Leslie chorando compulsivamente.

- Entendo, o David me disse – falou James serio.

Leslie olhou pasma para o rapaz a sua frente. Ele olhava serio para ela, nem sorria nem parecia irritado ou triste, apenas a olhava.

- Eu não posso, - disse ela desesperada – não posso ficar com você! Não posso fazer isso com você! Não posso estragar sua vida de novo, James!

- Para, Leslie, - disse James nervoso – Para de não querer fazer as coisas para não me machucar. Para de tomar minhas decisões, EU decido aqui, Leslie. E eu decidi que quero que você faça isso comigo, decide que quero que você estrague minha vida de um modo incorrigível.

- Mas... – a loira começou incerta.

- Eu não dou a mínima para a maldição, - disse James serio – pode nem acontecer com agente ou com ninguém, e se acontecer agente supera, como superamos tudo.

- Mas – ela disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Eu te amo Leslie, e é isso que importa, - disse James limpando o rostinho delicado da loira e sorrindo de leve – quer casar comigo, Leslie Malfoy?

A loira olhou assustada para o rapaz a sua frente, era impossível, era totalmente impossível. Mas estava acontecendo, acontecendo com ela, as coisas estavam dando certo para ela. A loira não pode evitar sorrir compulsivamente e abraçar o rapaz com força.

- Isso é um sim? – James perguntou rindo.

- SIM! – gritou Leslie animada.

- Ta, - disse James gargalhando ao ver a loira lhe abraçar com tanta força – mas vai me prometer que nunca mais vai fugir.

- Prometo que não fujo mais, pelo menos não sem você – disse Leslie sorridente beijando James com carinho.

Dezembro havia chegado e lá estavam eles no casamento de Milana. David esperava a noiva no altar enquanto James tentava acalmar o amigo, e Hugo estava tendo um enfarte enquanto Teddy ria.

- Calma, David – disse James tranqüilo.

- E se ela fugir? – David perguntou pasmo.

- Essa especialidade é da Leslie, não da Milana – disse James rindo.

- Minha irmãzinha – disse Hugo a beira do desespero.

- Se acalma, cara, vai dar tudo certo – disse Teddy rindo.

- David, você promete que toma conta dela? – Hugo perguntou nervoso.

- Claro, é só ela não fugir – disse David branco que nem cera.

Logo Ruki veio correndo e animada sentando-se ao lado de Hugo com um sorriso besta na cara.

- O que? – Teddy perguntou rindo.

- Eu sou uma artista – disse Ruki feliz.

- Não acredito que Milana deixou você maquiá-la – disse Hugo surpreso.

- EU SOU UMA ARTISTA, esqueceu? – disse Ruki sorridente.

Logo também apareceram Lílian e Leslie, a loira não tão sorridente. Pois estava usando um vestido azul claro de cetim lindíssimo. Ela havia sido obrigada por Milana a usá-lo.

- A Mila tem idéias magníficas – disse James rindo.

- Calado, Potter – disse Leslie irritada.

- Você está linda – disse James sorridente.

- Eu sempre estou linda – disse Leslie piscando sorridente.

Antes que David tivesse um enfarte ou coisa do tipo. Milana havia entrado acompanhada do pai. A morena estava linda, os cabelos curtinhos e cacheados prendiam um belo véu e ela usava um lindo vestido de noiva tomara que caia, a maquiagem leve nem parecia ter sido feita por Ruki, e ela sorria muito.

David sorriu abertamente ao ver a mulher se aproximando. Rony deixou a filha no altar, mas antes de ir embora puxou David pela gravata e falou de um modo que só ele ouvisse.

- É melhor cuidar dela, Malfoy, ou você terá uma morte longa e dolorosa – rosnou Rony fazendo David engolir em seco.

- O que ele disse? – Milana perguntou baixinho quando o pai se afastou.

- Bem vindo à família – disse David com um fiapo de voz.

Milana riu de leve. De longe os outros assistiam tudo sorridentes, exceto...

- Luna? O que houve? – Draco perguntou desesperado.

- Meu menininho vai se casar – disse Luna chorando desesperada.

- Correção, ele está se casando – disse Leslie fazendo a mãe chorar mais e recebendo um beliscão de James.

- Calma, Sra. Malfoy – disse James simples.

- É, se você não parar de chorar eu fico surda, mamãe – disse Leslie fazendo Draco prender a gargalhada.

Quando a cerimônia acabou Milana e David sorriam abertamente, Hugo estava mais branco que nunca fazendo Ruki gargalhar e Teddy e Lílian riam abertamente. Então David viu sua mãe chorar mais ainda e seu pai ficar branco, em seguida viu Leslie e James vindo em sua direção.

- O que houve? – David perguntou preocupado.

- Mamãe é muito sensível, não agüenta tudo de uma vez – disse Leslie gargalhando.

- Seu pai vai me matar – disse James nervoso.

- O que houve? – Lílian perguntou curiosa.

- Eu e James vamos embora – disse Leslie calma.

- PARA ONDE? POR QUE? – Ruki perguntou ficando tão branca quanto Hugo.

- Agente não sabe para onde, - disse James rindo – sabe como é, agente casou no civil e decidiu que vamos dar uma volta ao mundo.

- Como assim? – Milana perguntou surpresa.

- Bem, - disse Leslie calma – o James nunca foi a canto nenhum, e eu decidi que ele tem que conhecer TUDO!

- E quanto tempo isso vai durar? – Teddy perguntou.

- Ah, não sei, uns 14 anos – disse Leslie simples.

- 14 ANOS, Leslie? – David perguntou desesperado.

- É, agente não está com pressa – disse James rindo.

- Mas vocês voltam? – Hugo perguntou.

- Claro – disse Leslie simples – só que vocês sabem como é, Leslie Malfoy tem que ter uma entrada de cinema.

- Correção, Leslie POTTER – disse James rindo.

- Não me acostumei – disse Leslie girando os olhos.

- Less, você não pode... – Ruki começou.

- Eu volto, e vou escrever sempre, prometo – disse Leslie sorridente.

- É, agente até dá uma passadinha aqui de vez em quando se der – disse James feliz.

- Vou sentir saudades, maninha – disse David calmo.

- Eu também – disse Leslie sorrindo.

- Pelo menos dessa vez você não vai embora fugindo – disse Teddy gargalhando.

- Eu não chamaria aquilo de fuga e sim de saída estratégica – disse Leslie fazendo Ruki rir.

- Juro que se você não voltar em 14 anos eu vou lá e te mato – disse Ruki rindo.

- Que medinho – brincou Leslie.

- Mas e a empresa? – Milana perguntou.

- Eu resolvo tudo a distancia mesmo, mas quando eu voltar agente muda à sede para Londres – disse Leslie calma.

- Bem, então boa viajem – disse David abraçando a irmã.

- Tudo bem, - disse Leslie sorridente – vamos James?

- É só falar – disse James feliz.

- Como vocês...? – Hugo começou.

Mas então eles vislumbraram um carro esportivo muito bonito. James piscou o olho e entrou com Leslie no carro, diante dos olhos de todos o carro pegou vôo e em seguida desapareceu. Todos sorriram de leve. Aquele seria mais um novo começo, mas dessa vez, bem melhor.

**Na/: A musica desse cap é "Promise" de Simple Plan.** **Novamente acabei :) Logo teremos a próxima, então aguardem EU SINTO MUITO PELA DEMORA E POR VOCÊS TEREM ESPERADO TANTO POR ESSE CAP FINAL IDIOTA? EU TAMBÉM ODEIEI! Mas eu dou minha palavra de escritora que a próxima fic é show, juro pelo papai Noel. Mary, querida, é claro que está desculpada, fofa, eu mesma demorei bolhas para postar aqui, né? Luluzinha, meu chuchu, controla os hormônios que se não vai ter explosão aqui, viji menina, relaxa que o céu é rosa e berinjela um dia terá gosto de chocolate ^^ Barb, eu adoro seus comentários simples, práticos e violentos, são tão você ^^ Pois é, Muri, eu adoro um drama, faz parte do charme da fic. Lina querida, se você fosse um pouco mais louca seria duas, mas tudo bem, eu sei que sou do mal é MEU charme ^^ hehe! Obs: CADÊ A LELI?  
Bem galerinha, mas eu tenho um aviso ultra fashion para vocês, é a minha amiga lina me arrumou outra fic super perfect que vcs simplesmente tem que ler. O nome é Escola de Rock, sei que pode parecer babaca, eu achei isso, mas é simplesmente demais, leiam de coração aberto DUVIDO que não gostem, ta nas minhas fics e pá e é a ****SAm radcliffe**** que publica, mas a fic a da Luh, Bem, o fato é que vocês simplesmente tem que ler!**

**Obs para Leli: cadê tu cara de jabuticaba? Ah e você nem fez o trailer, mas eu sou legal e te perdôo ^^ hehe**

**Ah, CRIANÇAS, esperem que eu posto a próxima fic em breve!**


End file.
